


Starstruck

by bazypitchandsimonsnow (ChessPargeter)



Series: Cliche/Trope Requests [7]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Developing Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Social Media, Texting, save from bad date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChessPargeter/pseuds/bazypitchandsimonsnow
Summary: Basilton Pitch is the heart throb star of a vampire drama. He has to go on a terrible date for publicity reasons. But then he meets a normal, adorable waiter, and everything changes.Based "I'm going to save you from this bad date" request by @carryonsimoncarryonbaz





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy I'm back! So this is what I've been working on for over a month. Turns out texting fics are waaaaaay harder than I thought lol. I suffered for my hubris! But here it is! As usual, big thanks to Mrs_ZombieOctopus for all her help, she made this whole wild thing possible. Please enjoy this bad date AU, I had a lot of fun making it and I hope you all like it too :)

**Entertainment Weekly**

Critically Acclaimed BBC Show “A Vampire’s Heart” Gets Renewed for a Fifth Series

_ Trixie Peters, popular culture contributor _

Attention all heartlings, fear no more, Drew Blackwood’s dreamy looks and bloodthirsty angst aren’t going anywhere anytime soon. After another fantastic season, ending on a heart wrenching cliffhanger, BBC’s hit teen drama series has unsurprisingly been renewed for another season.

“A Vampire’s Heart” started as a small passion project by showrunner Lacey Goodwin which no one expected to take off. It was another angst filled drama about a brooding ancient vampire living in the modern world and loving a human girl, something everyone had seen before. But what set Vampire’s Heart apart was it’s fantastic writing, intricate plot, fleshed out characters, and phenomenal acting, especially by the show’s stars, Basilton Pitch and Agatha Wellbelove.

Agatha Wellbelove comes from a long line of famous Shakespearean actors. Her parents even met during a production of Romeo and Juliet at the Globe. She appeared in multiple stage productions as a child and teen, sometimes with her parents or other famous stage actors. Vampire’s Heart’s Emilia Pontecorvo is her first TV role and it has earned her lots of praise for a good reason. More than just a love interest, Emilia is a complex character with her own wants, fears, and motivations beyond her vampire beau. Wellbelove brings her to life with exquisite performance, and we can’t wait to see her again.

But Vampire’s Heart would not be complete without the titular vampire, Andrew “Drew” Blackwood, played by Basilton Pitch. Pitch comes from a similar background as his co-star. His parents are the famed movie star couple Malcolm Grimm and the late Natasha Grimm-Pitch. They were well known for their sophisticated looks and chemistry on and off screen. Basilton followed in his parent’s footsteps too and started playing the adorable youngest child in the sitcom “Steps of Life” at only six months old. But after the tragic death of his mother, Pitch dropped off the acting scene entirely along with his father. Both were out of the public eye for years. So when Pitch was announced as the star of Vampire’s Heart, everyone was surprised. Viewers soon found out that the apple cheeked child from Steps of Life had become a drop dead gorgeous young man. As Drew Blackwood, Pitch embodies every teen girl’s dream of a beautiful, angsty vampire, but Pitch elevates the role to praise worthy with his incredible acting. It has brought him accolades and critical acclaim, and everyone expects next season to be no different.

Series five will most likely premiere next July like every other season. Filming is set to start in January. Heartlings, the most diehard fans of the show, eagerly await more episodes after Drew and Emilia were captured by the Romanian vampire’s council last season. Hopefully our heroes will be okay.

* * *

**Twitter**

#vampiresheart  
Latest

**Drew is my BF ** @drewluver23**  
**#vampiresheart SERIES FIVE HELL YEAH!!!!!!

**🖤Drewmilia🖤 ** @emiliasjeanskirts  
We got another series heartlings!  
#vampiresheart #prayfordrewmilia

**bite me plz 🧛 ** @vampirelover69  
oh man can’t wait to see my boo on screen  
again #vampiresheart #drewbiteme  
#vampwannabe #drewboocrew 

**No vamp!Emilia 2k19 ❌❌❌ **@prettyblondebadass  
If Emmy gets turned this season after years of it  
being established she would be worse off as a  
vampire I’m gonna scream. Hope the writers are  
above catering to the dumbest fans  
#vampiresheart

**“For as long as I live, Emmy” **@xxemmy589xx  
aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh i can’t wait!!!  
#vampiresheart #drewmilia #foreverformedrew  
#aslongasiliveem

**Basil’s Babe **@666pitchbitch  
yessssss i wanna see my basil again he’s such  
a hottie 😍😍 #vampiresheart

**Basatha 4 lyfe💓 **@vamppowercouple  
Maybe this will be the year Basil and Agatha  
confirm they’re real life Drew and Emmy?!?! 😃  
#vampiresheart #drewmilia #basatha

** Drew luvs Emmy **@heartling4ever   
@vamppowercouple yo leave them alone  
there real people not ur fucking fanfic  
characters

** Basatha 4 lyfe💓 **@vamppowercouple   
@heartling4ever *they’re. Fuck off and  
fix your grammar

** Marvin Grey **@transgenderDrew  
@vamppowercouple Go away, creep

* * *

**The SUN**

BREAKING: DREW STEPPING OUT ON HIS EMMY?!? Basil Pitch spotted with mystery girl at London nightclub opening!!!!

_ Harold Richards, gossip contributor _

There might be trouble in vampire paradise.

International blood sucking heartthrob Basilton Pitch went to the opening of the hottest nightclub in London, La Rouge, last night. He probably wanted to blow off steam while in the middle of filming his teen drama. But what people didn’t expect was Pitch getting hot and heavy with a mystery girl. Someone snapped a shot of the star snogging a short haired brunette in the corner of the club and sent it to TMZ. According to people there, they were getting very hot and heavy. Unfortunately, there’s only one good picture, as Pitch and his date reportedly noticed the camera and ran away with near supernatural speed.

But the real question is what about Agatha? Pitch and his longtime co-star have had rumours about them swirling around since the show started. They've known each other for years, having grown up in the same posh acting circles and gone to the same boarding school. Once the show started, they quickly became known for their simmering on screen chemistry, and many have wondered if that chemistry transfers to reality. Die hard fans want their Emilia and Drew to be just as in love in real life. To the conspiracy theorists’ credit, there have been many instances captured where Pitch and Agatha seem to be a touch more than friendly. They’ve been spotted together outside the show constantly. At lunch, out shopping, going to each other’s apartments, so it’s obvious they’re more than just costars, but are they more than friends? Neither actor has ever confirmed or denied the status of their relationship, nor had any public romances with other celebrities, keeping fans on the edge of their seats.

But is Pitch now cheating on his blonde supposed girlfriend? Maybe he’s found someone new? Maybe they’ve never been together at all? No matter what, let’s hope Mr. Pitch’s shag was worth it for the inevitable backlash!

**Comments**

_** Rosethorn3434**: _How could he cheat on Agatha like that!? Asshole!

**_Lo_**_**rdbaratheonofstormhold**: _wow what a bounder

_**ronaldmchoenald**: _Poor Agatha! I’m gonna kill that bastard for hurting my baby!

_**emmyuk99**: _Can’t believe you jackasses are believing a sun article. Wait for real news before you judge the dude, jeez.

_**76cansofbeer**: _ugh knew i never liked him for a reason

_**haroldking2**: _yo doesn’t that girl kinda look like a dude?

_ **lilyvalley**: _ @haroldking2 yeah you’ve got a point maybe vamp boy really is a fairy

_ **444mothertessa**: _ @haroldking2 @lilyvalley Girls can have short hair,  
morons, calm the fuck down

_**titwank4free**: _lol what a dummy

_** Drewbabe4lyfe**: _how dare she snog my boyfriend!?

_** Pamela Gershwin**: _ Hellos, want to make $100,000 from HOME?! I do it and you can to. Just link the click below ↓↓↓  
htpss:/tinyurl?///.45.com

_** owenwillsonspenis**: _first

* * *

**Messages**

**Aggie Bear  
**Hey, darling

**Baz Pitch  
**Hi, love. Please don’t berate me, I’ve already gotten an earful from my father, manager, and my better judgement. Plus my hangover is absolutely monstrous. 

**Aggie Bear  
**Last I checked I’m not Mr. Grimm, Mr. Jackass, or your self loathing. So no, I’m not going to berate you. I’m just wondering if you’re okay

**Baz Pitch  
**Honestly? No. I’m fucking angry at myself. I can’t believe I was so damn stupid. I knew it was a semi public space and I still did it.

**Aggie Bear  
**He was cute. Who could blame you? 

**Baz Pitch  
**Me! I could blame me because I was being a bloody idiot!

**Aggie Bear  
**Then why did you do it, love? You’re the smartest person I know

**Baz Pitch  
**I’ve just been so lonely since Terry...

**Aggie Bear  
**I know, sweetie. As your best friend though, it’s my job to remind you that Terry was an arse who knew what he was getting into but couldn’t handle the reality. You were upfront about your situation from the start. If he loved youas much as you loved him he would’ve learned to deal 

**Baz Pitch  
**I know, I know, Aggie.

**Baz Pitch  
**But you can’t blame him for getting fed up. either It’s not fun being someone’s dirty little gay secret. I had to hide him in a bloody restaurant toilet once. 

**Aggie Bear  
** Shush, no more apologizing or Terry the Terrible. He’s an arse, he’s gone, you need to move on 

**Baz Pitch  
**Fine fine. It’s just hard to move on when you’re A) a celebrity and B) publicly deep in the closet because of a damn show. And now Jackson is pushing for me to go on a very public date with an “undeniable woman.”

**Aggie Bear  
**Lol wow what a way with words he has. Want me to do it? I’d like to go out and paint the town with my vampire love 🖤 

**Baz Pitch  
**I appreciate the offer, darling, but you’re working on your own public image away from me and the show. This won’t help that. Jackson said he would “find some stupid starlet” for me.

**Aggie Bear  
**Well, that doesn’t sound extremely sexist at all 🙄

**Baz Pitch  
**Yeah, I know. Jackson still has that misogyny problem. I’d fire him if father wouldn’t throw a fit. I’ll just go for drinks with her and we’ll flirt then we’ll take separate limos home 

**Aggie Bear  
**Sounds romantic lol

**Aggie Bear  
**Text me if you need some stealthy rescuing from Emmy, master of stabbing vampires with silver butter knives 😉

**Baz Pitch  
**Of course. Thank you, darling. Love you for as long as I live, Emmy 🖤

**Aggie Bear  
**Welcome, darling. You’re forever for me, Drew 🖤

* * *

**Instagram**

**basiltonpitch  
** **  
**   
**450,672 likes**  
**basiltonpitch **Hanging at @neonsoundbar  
tonight! Nice place, even nicer booze 🍷  
#basilonthetown #needmorewine

**pippastainton  
** **  
**   
**32,308 likes  
** **pippastainton **At the lovely @neonsoundbar  
tonight. Love their signature cocktails, and the  
guy next to me 😉

**drewsgurl45  
** **  
**   
**48 likes****  
** **drewsgurl45** yo tell me I’m crazy but isn’t that  
@basiltonpitch and @pippastainton from  
@urbanmammalsbbc?! omg basil has a date!  
  
**basathaismyotp: **Holy shit is he cheating on  
Agatha again?!  
** drewsgurl45: **@basathaismyotp they’re  
not dating let go of your creepy irl ship

* * *

**Tumblr**

drewsgurl45+bisexualemilia

**drewsgurl45**_  
_omg i can’t believe basil is here in the same bar!

** bisexualemilia**_  
_you lucky bitch!!!!! 

** bisexualemilia**_  
_what’s he like up close?!

** drewsgurl45_  
_**he’s like over ten feet away lol 

** bisexualemilia**_  
_stfu bitch you know what i mean

** drewsgurl45**_  
_haha yeah i know

** drewsgurl45**_  
_he totes look like drew irl. there’s a reason he doesn’t need a lot of makeup on the show wow haha

** bisexualemilia_  
_**that is fucking awesome! is he at least happier than drew? lol 

** drewsgurl45_  
_**actually...he looks pretty drew levels of broody. like everytime philippa turns around he frowns. he doesn’t look very happy :/ 

** bisexualemilia**_  
_damn. guess the date isn’t going well? 

** drewsgurl45**_  
_yeah i guess. rumour has it he’s on this date to get over agatha but i think that’s bs 

** bisexualemilia**_  
_agreed he and agatha are just friends. idk maybe their shows are doing some crossover and need to talk 

** drewsgurl45**_  
_maybe. philippa is gone now and he’s scowling at his phone 

** bisexualemilia**_  
_well that’s a mood lol 

** drewsgurl45**_  
_oh shit now he’s chatting with this super cute waiter

** bisexualemilia**_  
_ooooo how cute we talking? 

** drewsgurl45**_  
_think human male manifestation of sunshine with big blue eyes and lots of freckles 

** bisexualemilia**_  
_oh shit so super duper cute 

** drewsgurl45**_  
_extremely. and basil is kinda smiling now. it’s super sweet to see him smile irl

** bisexualemilia**_  
_adorable but a bit creepy lol 

** drewsgurl45**_  
_eat my dick lol

**drewsgurl45**_  
_oh now he’s leaving and following the waiter. where tf are they going? what about philippa?!

** bisexualemilia**_  
_idk maybe he got bored of her and wants to go? 

** drewsgurl45**_  
_well its rude to leave her imo 

** drewsgurl45**_  
_but he was smiling with him at least... 

** bisexualemilia**_  
_yo don’t tell me you’re buying into those gay rumours started by homophobic dudes who hate on pretty boys with feelings in teen girl shows 

** drewsgurl45**_  
_of course not!!!! i just think it’s good he looked happy with that guy, he hasn’t looked really happy all night 

** bisexualemilia**_  
_well that’s good. maybe he’s made a new friend or smthing

* * *

**Twitter**

Search: Basilton Pitch  
Latest 

**Larry of The Iron Isles **@reek3456  
  
Hey call me crazy but I think I just passed  
THE Basilton Pitch with a guy in a dirty alley  
behind a bar?!

** Valerian Blackwood’s Heart **@vampireboi  
@reek3465 fucking fake don’t make up  
shit for attention it’s gross

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So out of my usual tradition, this fic is not COMPLETELY done. Like it still needs edits in some places and I need to do some goddamn formatting (fuck formatting) but that's gonna take another million years what with my job and schoolwork, so I'd rather get this out there now and take a little longer to update between chapters. So this won't on my usual firm schedule like my other fics, sorry :( Hope y'all liked this intro chapter and look forward to chapter 2, probably coming sometime next week :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon just met the guy of his dreams at his bloody bar. Now what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the fluff begins! Today is the Canadian federal election so here's a chapter to distract me from my sense of utter dread haha (god I don't want the conservatives to win). Hope you peeps enjoy it!

**Penny  
** Hey Si. Sorry I left before you woke up. Early shift, ugh. Got you a scone from Ebb's tho, it's in the fridge. How was work last night?

**Simon Snow  
**omg the weirdest thing happened pen

**Penny  
**Oh? Do tell

**Simon Snow  
**so i was serving this guy and girl on the patio and they were both like super fancy looking. the guy was wearing like a thousand quid button down shirt i swear. and he had this like soft looking black hair and reddish gold skin and deep sea grey eyes and super high cheekbones he was sooo pretty

**Penny  
** Please stay on topic, Si. What happened?

**Simon Snow  
**right right srry. so these two were talking and drinking but when she wasn’t looking the guy looked so miserable so when he came up to the bar for some more wine i quietly asked him if he was alright and he was like super surprised?

**Penny  
** Of course he was. You were a waiter asking about his emotional state

**Simon Snow  
**but he looked sad, i wanted to help :(

**Penny  
**You unbelievable hero lol

**Simon Snow  
**now lemme finish plzzzzzz

**Penny  
**Okay, please continue

**Simon Snow  
**so I asked him if he was okay and he said yeah he just wasn’t having fun with his date. so i suggested he could go through the kitchen and slip out unnoticed and he was super against it so i apologized but then he said he’d think about it. then a few minutes later when she was in the toilet i came to take their glasses and he asked if I could take him through the exit

**Simon Snow  
**so i lead him through the kitchen and picked up a for him too. we went into the alleyway and he thanked me for the exit and the scone BY NAME!!!! I FREAKED OUT!!!

**Penny  
**Weren’t you wearing your name tag?

**Simon Snow  
**...yes

**Simon Snow  
**BUT THAT’S NOT WHAT’S IMPORTANT HE SMILED AND SAID MY NAME AND HIS VOICE WAS PRETTY AF!!!!!

**Penny  
**Lol alright I’ll give you that

**Simon Snow  
**thank you! so i said your welcome and hoped he enjoyed the scone. then he offered his hand and said it was lovely to meet me and his name was baz (which is a sexy af name) and i said hi baz and then before i thought it through i asked if i could have his number so wecould meet again because i’m an idiot

**Penny  
**You’re not an idiot just...impulsive

**Simon Snow  
**same dif pen lol. but surprisingly he agreed and wrote his number on my notepad and told me to text him and uuuuuuhhhhh i guess i met someone now????

**Penny  
** Simon! That’s great! You have to text him

**Simon Snow  
**i wannaaaaa but i’m like super freaked cause he was so pretty and posh like what would he see in me?!

**Penny  
** A lot! You’re a super great guy and if he’s smart he’ll absolutely see that

**Simon Snow  
**really? :(

**Penny  
** Yes, really. Text the pretty boy, go on a date, get out of the house, live in the world!

**Simon Snow  
** you just want the telly and couch to yourself for once don’t you?

**Penny  
**No!

**Penny  
**Maybe...

**Penny  
**But I still think you should go out with him! He sounds really gorgeous and you should see if he’s nice too. You haven’t really gone out with anyone in awhile, Si...

**Simon Snow  
**yeaaaaaah i know :/

**Simon Snow  
**okay okay i’ll text him

**Penny  
**Yay! Go get him, Si!

* * *

**Unknown Number  
**hi!

**Unknown Number  
**this is simon

**Unknown Number  
**the waiter at the bar

**Unknown Number  
**that simon

* * *

  
**Baz Pitch  
** THE NICE CUTE WAITER FROM THE BAR JUST TEXTED ME!!!!!

**Aggie Bear  
**TEXT HIM BACK!!!!

**Baz Pitch  
**OKAY!!!!!!

* * *

**Baz Pitch  
**Hello, yes, I remember you.

**Simon  
**oh awesome hi!

**Simon  
** how are you? since last night i saw you and stuff

**Baz Pitch  
**I’m doing well. I really am grateful for your help escaping. I could not take another minute sitting there.

**Simon  
**was it really that bad?

**Baz Pitch  
** Well, it wasn’t great, we didn’t have much in common. But I have most definitely been on worse dates. One time I was with someone and they drank too much, which ended with them being sick all over the pavement.

* * *

**Baz Pitch  
** I AM FUCKING UP SO BAD HOW THE FUCK DO YOU TALK TO ATTRACTIVE MEN AGAIN?!

**Aggie Bear  
** BY NOT TALKING TO ME INSTEAD IDIOT!!!!!

* * *

**Simon  
**loooool damn well that beats out most of my stories. idk if that’s a good or a bad thing haha

**Baz Pitch  
** Probably a good thing. I prefer my dates to remain well while we’re out.

**Simon  
**i guess i’ll keep that in mind :)

**Simon  
**so what’s like your fave food?

**Simon  
** sorry that’s dumb i just feel like that’s always a good intro question idk

**Baz Pitch  
**No it’s a great question. Well, while I do like a good steak, my real favourite food is mint aeros, if you can count that as food. They’ve been my favourite since I was a child.

**Simon  
**omg no way

**Simon  
** that’s my fave too! they’re so fucking good!

**Baz Pitch  
**Well, what a lovely coincidence.

**Baz Pitch  
**Maybe after we get to know each other a bit more, we shouldmeet up and split one sometime.

**Simon  
**yeah i think i would like that :)

**Baz Pitch  
**Wonderful. Now, may I ask something?

**Simon  
**sure!

**Baz  
**What’s your favourite movie?

**Simon  
**uuuuuuhhhhhh i know it’s childish but i love toy story 3, even though it make me cry everytime lol

**Baz Pitch  
**That’s a wonderful movie, though I do agree it’s tragic in a way. Personally, I think the series should have ended there.

**Simon  
**totally! fourth movie was bs

**Simon  
**what’s your fave movie?

**Baz Pitch  
** That is a question I have to contemplate for a little while. I like a lot of movies.

**Simon  
**looooool take your time haha

* * *

**Simon Snow  
**BAZ!!!!!

**Simon Snow  
**BAZ BAZ BAZ!!!!!!

**Baz  
**Hello, Simon.

**Simon Snow  
**I JUST SAW THE CUTEST DOG OMFG!!!!!

**Baz  
** ...really? You’re texting me first thing in the morning because of a dog?

**Simon Snow  
**YES IT’S A VERY CUTE DOG!!!! ADD ME ON SNAPCHAT AND LOOK AT MY STORY!!!! @simonsnowcone

**Baz  
**Alright, alright, give me one moment.

** _bazgrimm just added you on Snapchat!_**

* * *

  


* * *

**Baz  
** Well, that’s a very cute dog. I understand your excitement.

**Simon Snow  
**ikr?!

**Simon Snow  
** why is your snapchat name baz grimm?

**Baz  
**Because that’s my name.

**Simon Snow  
** your name is grimm?! like the brothers? that’s so cool omfg

**Baz Grimm  
** Thank you. You know, most people make a joke about it describing my demeanor.

**Simon Snow  
** that’s mean! you’re not grim, just like, angsty looking

**Baz Grimm  
**Thank you?

**Simon Snow  
** idk it was supposed to be a compliment lol

**Baz Grimm  
**Well, thank you. And since you asked about me, why is your name simonsnowcone? Do you just love the dessert that much?

**Simon Snow  
** well i do love snowcones lol but actually my last name is snow

**Baz Grimm  
**Oh really? That’s a very pretty last name.

**Simon Snow  
**aw thank you :)

**Baz Grimm  
**You’re very welcome

**Simon Snow  
**so how’s your day going?

**Baz Grimm  
**Much better since you texted me.

**Simon Snow  
**😊

* * *

**simonsnowcone ❄️**  
  
i can’t give you a book rn but  
here’s a kitten 

**bazgrimm   
** Aw it’s a very cute kitten, thank  
you 

**simonsnowcone ❄️**  
anytime :) hey wanna hang out  
when you’re done work? 

**bazgrimm  
** Sorry, I can’t. I’m working all  
night. Raincheck? 

**simonsnowcone ❄️****  
**Sure :D

* * *

* * *

  
**Baz Pitch  
**I understand the appeal of the Drarry relationship, but I don’t think it’s realistic. They’re horrible to each other all the time. Draco is such a little bastard to Harry. Honestly Harry deserves better. Plus I prefer canonically gay relationships, thank you very much. 

**Simon Snow  
**okay yeah but like

**Simon Snow  
**draco is super elegant and harry is super pretty and they would look awesome together

**Baz Pitch  
**Is that really your only criteria for liking a fictional relationship? How hot they look together?

**Simon Snow  
**i mean, it’s not the only one but it’s an important one 

**Baz Pitch  
**You’re a little insane.

**Simon Snow  
**duh! :D

* * *

**Simon Snow  
**you free to maybe hang out this saturday? there's a cafe near my place and the shop owner is super nice, she'll give us good stuff :D

**Baz Pitch  
**I wish I could but I have more work. I’m sorry I can never meet, my work schedule is insane. We're finishing up this project and it's taking forever 

**Simon Snow  
**it’s chill, i get it. i used to work at a 24 hour diner lol texting and calling is totally cool until your work calms down :) 

**Baz Pitch  
**You’re far too nice to be real.

**Simon Snow  
**haha thanks :)

* * *

**simonsnowcone ❄️**  
HOLY SHIT YOU USED A SMILEY  
FACE!!!! :D

**bazgrimm  
**Oh fuck off

**simonsnowcone ❄️**  
❤❤❤

**bazgrimm  
**❤

* * *

**Baz Grimm  
**Hey, how’s work going?

**Simon Snow  
**uuuuuuggggggggggghhhhhhhhh

**Baz Grimm  
**That well, huh? 

**Simon Snow  
**I HATE SNOOTY CUSTOMERS WITH ALL THEIR DEMANDS AND RUDENESS AND DISRESPECT AND THEN THEY DON’T EVEN FUCKING TIP ME AND HOW THE FUCK DO THEY EXPECT ME TO SURVIVE ON THIS WAGE AND I HATE THIS FUCKING JOB FUCK MY LIFE!!!!

**Simon Snow  
**sorry 

**Simon Snow  
**sometimes when i get sad or frustrated i blow up. it started when I was a kid cause it was the only way i got any attention in the group home and it’s not good and i don’t do it as much anymore but sometimes it still happens

**Simon Snow  
**sorry

**Baz Grimm  
**It’s alright, Simon, I understand. We both have terrible habits from childhood, and a group home cannot be an easy place to be. Customer service seems like a particular kind of Hell. 

**Simon Snow  
**it so is! i hate every minute of it but i need to make money 😕

**Baz Grimm  
**Understandable. Anything I could do to help? 

**Simon Snow  
**nah i just want to collapse rn i’m so tired and hungry

**Baz Grimm  
**What’s your favourite food? Other than scones. 

**Simon Snow  
**uuuuuuuhhhhhhh samosas?

**Baz Grimm  
**Any particular kind?

**Simon Snow  
**nah i like all kinds

**Baz Grimm  
**When is your meal break?

**Simon Snow  
**at 11 aka when i’m gonna collapse and die

**Simon Snow  
**fuck i have to go back ttyl!

**Baz Grimm  
**Okay, try to survive.

* * *

**simonsnowcone ❄️**  
thank yoooooou so much ❤❤❤ 

**bazgrimm  
**You’re very welcome ❤ 

**simonsnowcone ❄️**  
hey you reading something? 

**bazgrimm  
** Yes. War and Peace by Leo  
Tolstoy. 

**simonsnowcone ❄️**  
um 

**simonsnowcone ❄️**  
i’ve got like a half hour off 

**simonsnowcone ❄️**  
could you like 

**simonsnowcone ❄️**  
idk read some to me over the  
phone? 

**simonsnowcone ❄️**  
idk i just like the sound of your  
voice and stuff especially when  
i’m tired idk 

**simonsnowcone ❄️**  
it’s whatever 

**INCOMING CALL: BAZ GRIMM**

* * *

**Simon Snow  
**wait so your roommate nearly killed you?! 

**Baz Grimm  
**Yes, but not not on purpose. 

**Simon Snow  
**how tf do you nearly kill someone not on purpose?!

**Baz Grimm  
**He was mad at me for making him clean his part of the dorm, so he put a scary mask in the bathroom. When I went to piss in the middle of the night, I saw the mask and freaked out, resulting in me tripping and slamming my face on the sink. I bruised my forehead, broke the tip of my nose, and got a mild concussion. The doctor said I was lucky I didn’t push my nose into my brain. 

**Simon Snow  
**holy fucking shit! that’s fucking insane!

**Baz Grimm  
**Agreed. The tip of my nose is still slightly bent. It’s hard to see but it’s there. My roommate was put on probation and nearly kicked out.

**Simon Snow  
**should’ve been fully kicked out fucking hell

**Baz Grimm  
**Glad we agree on something. Anything like that happen to you? I hope not, personally. 

**Simon Snow  
**uuuuuuuhhhhh i had a fight with a guy in school one time and he threw me down the stairs...

**Baz Grimm  
**What?! 

**Simon Snow  
**yeaaaaah we were fighting and then he pushed me down. he claimed he just got a lucky punch but idk it seemed pretty on purpose

**Simon Snow  
**it wasn’t that bad tbh i used to get in a lot of fights as a kid

**Baz Grimm  
**You were a little scrapper, huh? 

**Simon Snow  
**lol yup. i was pretty angry all the time tbh, being sad about not having parents and the other orphans bullying me 😕

**Baz Grimm  
**That’s very unfortunate, Simon.

**Simon Snow  
**yeaaaaaah it wasn’t great. luckily penny was there for me a lot 😃

**Baz Grimm  
**That’s good. I certainly understand. I’m glad I had my aunt after my mother’s death. She kept our family together when we were all falling apart. Usually by shouting and literally hauling my father and I out of bed.

**Simon Snow  
**haha hey whatever works. it’s amazing you got through that. i wouldn’t have been able to function damn

**Baz Grimm  
**Honestly, I barely did. I never started actually dealing with my feelings until I was 18. Mostly, I coped by trying to be the perfect British golden boy I thought my mother would have wanted. I made sure to get good grades, win football games, and be a posh emotionless statue.

**Simon Snow  
**oh shit sounds awful

**Baz Grimm  
**It was not enjoyable. I still sometimes have the tendency to shut down, but I’m better now. It’s probably good you met me now instead of when I was a teenager. 

**Simon Snow  
**well idk if i would’ve liked you in high school but i’m just glad i’ve met you now :)

**Baz Grimm  
**I’m glad I’ve met you too, Simon.

* * *

**Bazzy Darling  
**Aggie?

**Agatha Wellbelove  
**Yeah? 

**Bazzy Darling  
**He’s absolutely incredible.

**Bazzy Darling  
**I’m so fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooh yeah Baz is so fucked lol. Why isn't Baz telling Simon about himself? Next chapter will discuss that in more detail. Also immense thank you to everyone who commented last chapter! Your kind words were so amazing and relieving because I was terrified how it would go with this new format. Y'all are so nice <3 <3 <3 Thanks for reading! Hopefully next part will be out sometime this week or next! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz hasn't mentioned something very important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo, it's my birthday so in celebration here's an early update! This one is really texting heavy so hope y'all like that. Enjoy!

**Buzzfeed  
**

Vampire’s Heart is Coming Back Next Week and The Whole World is Freaking Out

**Next week, the best vampire show in the world comes back! And no it’s not Vampire Diaries  
**   
(Kidding, we love VD too. Please don’t kill us VD stans.)

**That’s right, heartlings, Vampire’s Heart returns to our screens in just one week!!!  
**

**Last we saw, our beloved power couple, broody Drew Blackwood and clever Emilia Pontecorvo, were trapped by Drew’s vengeful brother Valerian.   
**

**And if that wasn’t bad enough, we had to watch Valerian drag Drew away while Emmy tearfully screamed after him  
**

**Thankfully, next week our lovely children come back!!!  
**

**And from the promos we’ve gotten, this is going to be a doozy! Check out these promo images  
**

** **

** **

**Is that a white dress we see? Are Drew and Emmy finally ** **tying the knot?! :D  
**

**We’ll have to wait and see! Vampire’s Heart series five  
premieres next Wednesday at 6pm!**

Comments

**Elena Marquez  
**OMG YESSSSSS I’M SO READY FOR A DREWMILIA WEDDING!!!!!

**Harry Grey  
**I’m so hyped! I desperately want them to tie the knot.

**Richelle Marie Q  
**I’m literally vibrating in my seat I’m so excited holy shit

**Owen Wilson-Pen-Is  
**first

* * *

**Baz Pitch  
** Good fucking dammit, I asked them not to use that picture!

**Aggie Bear  
**It gets people excited, Baz, of course they want to use it. Eventhough it’s pure clickbait. Fans are going to have a meltdown

**Baz Pitch  
**That’s the argument I used with them and they wouldn’t listen. Said the fans “would learn to deal.” Wankers. They forget we have to deal with most of the fallout on twitter. I’m so sick of having to explain myself for the show, bloody hell.

**Aggie Bear  
**But that’s not the real reason though, is it?

**Baz Pitch  
**Of course not. But telling the BBC marketing execs, “hey, can you not use a picture of Agatha and I kissing for promotional material in case my sort of boyfriend that I’ve been texting and calling for over two months sees it and gets upset about me kissing someone else?” would not work.

**Aggie Bear  
**Hm, yeah, that wouldn’t go over well...

**Aggie Bear  
**Hey, have you two met up in person again yet?

**Baz Pitch  
**...

**Aggie Bear  
**Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch, stop running from this amazing boy and go see him!

**Baz Pitch  
**Over a decade later, and I still regret telling you my full name.

**Aggie Bear  
**Don’t care, stop running from happiness 

**Baz Pitch  
**I’m not running! I’m just using more caution than I did with Terry. I was excited about him and went too fast before he could truly understand what my life is like. Simon doesn’t deserve that. He should know what he’s getting into before we get really serious.

**Aggie Bear  
**Well, that’s fair. So you’ve told him about your career and the show right?

**Baz Pitch  
**...

**Aggie Bear  
**TYRANNUS!!!!!! 

**Baz Pitch  
**DON’T CALL ME THAT!!!!!

**Aggie Bear  
**TELL YOUR BOYFRIEND WHO YOU ARE!!!!

**Baz Pitch  
**BUT WHAT IF I SCARE HIM AWAY AGGIE?! 

**Baz Pitch  
**I really like him, Ags. He’s so bloody incredible.

**Aggie Bear  
**And drop dead gorgeous? 😉

**Baz Pitch  
**Well, yes, that’s a plus, but the other stuff is far more important. I don’t want him to scare him off with my insane life. I don’t want to lose him.

**Aggie Bear  
**Are you sure he’ll leave? You did just say he was brave

**Baz Pitch  
**Yes, he is. But even the bravest individual may not be able to handle being an international celebrity’s secret boyfriend.

**Aggie Bear  
**Why don’t you give him a chance to decide for himself? Maybe he cares enough about you to deal with it

**Baz Pitch  
**Doubtful.

**Aggie Bear  
**Baz, despite what your self loathing says, you’re not worthless. People love and care about you a lot because you are a wonderful person. And I believe Simon would agree. Give him a chance, love. I think he’ll surprise you

**Baz Pitch  
**Why must you be so logical in the face of my anxiety?

**Aggie Bear  
**Because someone needs to be!

**Aggie Bear  
**Text your maybe boyfriend please. For the sake of your sanity and mine

**Baz Pitch  
**Very well. If it’s for your sanity, my dear.

**Aggie Bear  
**🖤 

**Baz Pitch  
**🖤

* * *

* * *

**Simon Snow  
**hey what’s up? you alright?

**Baz Grimm  
**Aren’t you still out with your friend?

**Simon Snow  
**yeah but she’s busy lol

**Baz Grimm  
**Oh really? 

**Simon Snow  
**yup! she’s a bit tipsy and dancing horribly haha. so i’m free. what’s up?

**Baz Grimm  
**A lot, actually. I have stuff to tell you that I should have said a while ago, maybe even when we first met.

**Simon Snow  
**okay? are you alright?

**Baz Grimm  
**No, not really. I don’t want to say this but I have to. So try to reserve your judgement as much as you can, please. 

**Simon Snow  
**alright... you’re not a serial killer or something are you? lol

**Baz Grimm  
**No, much worse. 

**Baz Grimm  
**I haven’t been entirely truthful with you, Simon. Especially about my career. 

**Simon Snow  
**well, you haven’t told me a lot of details about your job so idk where you could’ve lied lol

**Baz Grimm  
**That’s exactly what I mean. I should have told you before but I was too afraid. But I like you a lot, and I think you like me too. 

**Simon Snow  
**yeah i def like you a lot 😊 

**Baz Grimm  
**Exactly. And if we’re going to move forward you should know what you’re getting yourself into first. 

**Simon Snow  
**okay spit it out then haha

**Baz Grimm  
**Have you heard of Vampire’s Heart? 

**Simon Snow  
**that BBC show about the broody vampire and the blonde girl? yeah but i’ve never watched it. too sad and complicated imo

**Baz Grimm  
**That’s fair. The truth is, Simon, I’m an actor and I’m in Vampire’s Heart. 

**Simon Snow  
**oh! that’s super cool! you’re like an extra or something?

**Baz Grimm  
**No, I’m not an extra. I’m actually one of the main characters, the broody vampire. 

**Simon Snow  
**lol sure and i’m the queen

**Baz Grimm  
**I’m serious. Google “Drew Blackwood.” 

**Simon Snow  
**alright i’ll play along haha

**Simon Snow  
**holy shit

**Simon Snow  
**

**Simon Snow  
**that’s you but like younger i guess 

**Baz Grimm  
**Mhm. Series 1 promotional shot. Christ, my hair is absolutely dreadful. They make me cut it every year before we start filming again. I wish I could keep it longer all the time. 

**Simon Snow  
**holy shit you’re like super famous and you have super famous parents 

**Simon Snow  
**wait it says drew blackwood is played by basilton pitch your name is grimm

**Baz Grimm  
**My full name is T. Basilton Grimm-Pitch. I use Pitch, my mother’s name, for professional ventures, and Grimm, my father’s name, for personal ones. It helps to keep the two parts of my life separate.

**Simon Snow  
**oh

**Simon Snow  
**okay then

**Baz Pitch  
**I’m very sorry I didn’t tell you before, Simon. 

**Simon Snow  
**why didn’t you?

**Baz Grimm Pitch  
**Honestly, it was for mostly selfish reasons. I know it’s cliche, but being famous isn’t easy. And it’s even harder on those around me. I like you a lot. I wanted us to keep talking and I was afraid the other part of my life would scare you away. But as I said, it’s selfish and disrespectful to you. You deserve the truth, Simon. I want you to know exactly what it would mean if we continued this. 

**Simon Snow  
**okay. so would i have to be in like magazines and on the red carpet and shit? lol

**Basilton Grimm-Pitch?  
**That’s even more complicated... 

**Simon Snow  
**oh?

**Broody Hot Vampire Guy  
**Long story short, I’m not ashamed of my sexuality, but I can’t be out. Back when Vampire’s Heart blew up, I was told by the BBC that I needed to “keep up the image of Drew in real life for the fans.” Essentially, I had to stay in the closet if I wanted to stay on the show. I’m absolutely sick of it, but I need my job, so I’ve done as they asked. On top of that, my father isn’t accepting of my sexuality, and if I come out I could be cut off from my family. My father is an arse, but I love my stepmother and siblings. I don’t want to lose my connection to them. 

**Broody Hot Vampire Guy  
**If we actually try this for real, it’ll be secret. We can’t be seen on dates. We can’t kiss or hold hands in public. I wouldn’t be able to call you my boyfriend except in private. No one can know you’re with me. Being together wouldn’t be easy. So I would completely understand if you wanted to bow out now. You deserve to have all the info and make a decision on how you want to proceed. 

**Simon Snow  
**wow uh that’s a lot haha

**Broody Hot Vampire Guy  
**My life is a tangled mess of fame, bullshit, and homophobia, I know. I’m tired of it but it’s my life. And there’s no need for you to be a part of it unless you want to be. 

**Simon Snow  
**okaaaaay so let me get this straight

**Simon Snow  
**or get this gay lol

**Broody Hot Vampire Guy  
**Hilarious. Now go on. 

**Simon Snow  
**alright. are you gay?

**Broody Hot Vampire Guy  
**Yes, completely. 

**Simon Snow  
**so this stuff i’m reading online about you and your lady costar is bollocks?

**Broody Hot Gay Vampire Guy  
**Absolute bollocks. Agatha is my best friend and has been since we were children. She was the first person who I told I was gay. 

**Simon Snow  
**okay. you’re a big shot celebrity with a famous tv show and lots of fans?

**Broody Hot Gay Vampire Guy  
**Yes. Though the fame doesn’t matter much to me. I just love acting. 

**Simon Snow  
**and you couldn’t do that somewhere else?

**Simon Snow  
**sorry that’s stupid to ask it’s your job and show and all 

**Broody Hot Gay Vampire Guy  
**It’s alright, I understand. Yes, I absolutely could do acting somewhere else. But my contract says I’m fired or quit before the show is over I legally can’t act in movies or TV for two years. As if I haven’t given enough of my time and life to the show. 

**Simon Snow  
**got it. so your stupid homophobic dad and the stupid homophobic studio won’t let you come out or you’ll lose stuff you love?

**Broody Hot Gay Vampire Guy  
**Essentially, yes. Both my family and my art. 

**Simon Snow  
**alright. and even with all this shit, you still gave me your number that night?

**Broody Hot Gay Vampire Guy  
**Yes. You were very nice and incredibly beautiful and I wanted to see if there was a chance, even though it was stupid. There’s no excuse though. I was being reckless and I should have been upfront with who I am from the start. I’m sorry for doing this. 

**Simon Snow  
**you think i’m nice and beautiful?

**Broody Hot Gay Vampire Guy  
**Really? That’s what you took away from that statement? 

**Simon Snow  
**yes! you really mean it?

**Broody Hot Gay Vampire Guy  
**Of course I mean it. That night at the bar, you didn’t even know me, yet you saw I was upset and wanted to make sure I was alright. Then you broke restaurant rules to help me get out and even gave me food. That was so incredibly kind. And you’re drop dead gorgeous, a literal fucking golden boy. Looking at you is like looking into the sun, and I mean that in the very best way. 

**Simon Snow  
**wow 

**Simon Snow  
**that's like one of the nicest thing anyone had ever said to me

❤️❤️❤️  
It’s all true. I mean every word.

❤️❤️❤️  
But I should’ve been upfront about who I am and my situation. There’s no legitimate excuse for that, and I’m genuinely sorry. If you want us to stop talking I would understand. I won’t try to persuade you. I’m just very sorry.

**Simon Snow  
**okay 

**Simon Snow  
**can i say something now?

**❤️❤️❤️  
**Of course.

**Simon Snow  
**alright 

**Simon Snow  
**so you not telling me stuff really sucks. i wish you had been upfront about it. but you were acting out of fear which is like a crappy but human thing. i’m gonna take a wild guess and say that all this shit has scared off other guys 

❤️❤️❤️  
Yes. My last boyfriend couldn’t take it anymore for good reason. He had every right to leave. 

**Simon Snow  
**are you always so morose?

❤️❤️❤️  
Usually.

**Simon Snow  
**alright that sucks 

**Simon Snow  
**well here’s the thing 

**Simon Snow  
**your life sounds totally insane and ngl it does scare me a bit. but i’ve also felt happier texting with you than i have in years. idk if this will get past your morose shit but i think you’re gorgeous and amazing and brilliant and being scared doesn’t get rid of that. you should’ve told me awhile ago but you told me now and that’s good. and i really like you a lot and i think it’s worth the risk for me and i hope it is for you too

**❤️❤️❤️  
**Me? What are you talking about? 

**Simon Snow  
**i mean being a celebrity’s secret bf is gonna be scary for me but it’s also scary for you. you’ll be risking your career and family by being with me. this isn’t just about me. i wanna make sure you’re okay

**Simon Snow  
**you think about me a lot but you gotta think of you too. would you really be okay risking your entire career for me? are you okay?

❤️❤️❤️  
Are you always so considerate or is this just for me? 

**Simon Snow  
**i try to be with everyone but i’m especially worried about you

**Simon Snow  
**so are you alright with it? i don’t want you to ruin your life all over me

❤️❤️❤️  
Do you always think so little of yourself? 

**Simon Snow  
**idk i guess i just don’t see why you’d risk what you love for me 

❤️❤️❤️  
I would risk it all for you because you're the most wonderful person I've ever met, Simon. You say you feel happier talking to me, well, I'm the same. I feel more alive talking to you than I have in a very, very long time. So if you want this, I want this. It won’t be easy for either of us but I want to try. Do you? 

**Simon Snow  
**where do you live?

**❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️  
**What?

**Simon Snow  
**where do you live? it’s probably some fancy super guarded building in canary wharf, right?

**❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️  
**...yes 

**❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️  
**But why are you asking? 

**Simon Snow  
**because i want to kiss you and i can’t do that through the phone and i’m guessing it would be better for me to do that at your secret private condo than risk you being spotted in my neighbourhood by paparazzi

**❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️  
**Oh

**❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️  
**Okay

**❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️  
**Hang on I’ll send it to you. Tell the doorman you’re here for me. Don’t worry, I trust him, he won’t say anything. He’ll take you around to the service elevator and you can come up to my flat. 

**Simon Snow  
**alright. i’m gonna get penny home (we don’t live that far away from here) then i’ll head over, okay?

**Baz **❤️**  
**Okay.

**Simon Snow  
**okay 😃 

**Baz **❤️**  
**Okay 🙂

* * *

**Penelope Bunce  
**Hey Si, where are you? My head hurts a lot and you’re not here and I thought you didn’t have work today

**Simon  
**uuuuuhhhhhhh 

**Simon  
**you’re right i don’t but..... 

**Simon  
**i’m kinda at baz’s place.....

**Penelope Bunce  
**WHAT?!

**Penelope Bunce  
**ARE YOU SERIOUS?!

**Simon  
**um.....yeah.......

**Simon  
**   
he’s really cute when he sleeps ❤️

**Penelope Bunce  
**Simon! You’ve only met him in person once! I know you’ve been texting for months but that doesn’t mean you should jump into bed!

**Simon  
**we didn’t have sex!

**Simon  
**we just had a huge talk over text and then i went to his place to talk more and then it was late so i just slept over. neither baz or i are ready for that jeez dw 

**Penelope Bunce  
**Okay, okay. I was just worried for a moment. Part of me is still scared he’s a murderer or something.

**Simon  
**he’s def not a murderer. though his snog game is pretty killer 😃 

**Penelope Bunce  
**TMI SIMON!!!

**Simon  
**hahahahahaha 

**Simon  
**but really i’m good pen. baz and i sorted a lot of stuff out and we’re officially boyfriends 😊 

**Penelope Bunce  
**That’s awesome, Si! I’m so happy for you. Does this mean I can finally meet him?

**Simon  
**ummmmm about that 

**Simon  
**baz said i could tell you and only you so you can’t tell anyone else okay? 

**Penelope Bunce  
**Okay?

**Simon  
**so here’s the jist of it. have you heard of vampire’s heart pen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwww they're boyfriends <3 But how will it work out?! Well, you're gonna have to see next time! I'll try to post by Sunday at the latest. Hope y'all enjoyed it :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Baz have to figure out how to be together despite Baz's unique situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyy sorry this is late! I woke up late yesterday then had to work until 8:30 then I passed tf out when I got home. So here it is now, hope you peeps enjoy it!

**Twitter**

#vampiresheart  
Latest

**Drewmilia Forever ** @luvmesumdrewmilia  
Fuuuuuuck ;-; #vampiresheart #drewmilia

**heartbroken D: ** @emmysheart  
Omfg I can’t believe they left us on THAT  
cliffhanger #vampiresheart

**Emmy, Darling ** @ValerianisaDouche  
I am freaking the hell out, what the fuck is  
gonna happen? Is Drew gonna be okay? Is  
Emilia gonna be okay?! I DON’T KNOW  
ANYMORE #vampiresheart

**Ginger Snap ** @xxgingersnapsxx  
Can’t believe they fucking tricked us with  
that promo shot. @basiltonpitch  
@aggiewellbeloved explain lying to your fans  
please!!!! #vampiresheart

**Vamp Boi ** @67drew  
Fucking hell #vampiresheart was so tough but  
like so amazing tonight!!!

**NO VAMP!EMILIA 2K19 ❌❌❌ ** @prettyblondebadass  
WHAT DID I FUCKING SAY?! DID YOU NOT  
FUCKING LISTEN?!?! DO NOT CATER TO THE  
DUMBASSES AND STICK TO YOUR ESTABLISHED  
STORY!!!! #vampiresheart #imgonnahaveananeurysm

**Farrah Fawcett ** @featherhairgal  
Fuck you #vampiresheart that was bullshit,  
I want a real wedding!

**Drew is my BF ** @drewandemr0ck  
Wow what an ep. Can’t believe Em is trying to  
sacrifice herself. Like it makes sense but still  
holy fuck

**Vamp Heart Recap ** @whathappenedonVH  
Tonight, we learned about Drew and Val’s  
childhood together, Dragomir’s horrible  
treatment of them in the Romanian vampire  
coven, and a possible happy future for Emmy  
and Drew. All ending with Emilia offering to be  
Turned to save Drew. Read a detailed summary  
here! #vampiresheart

**I am Emilia Pontecorvo ** @aggiewellbeloved  
Hello darlings! We at #vampiresheart love to hear  
what you have to say. Feel free to @ me or the  
@vhwritersroom. We’re all ears :)

**Actually Drew Blackwood ** @basiltonpitch  
Love to hear all your responses to #vampiresheart,  
whether you liked the premiere or not. Any  
feedback is welcome. Thank you to all.

** Drewmilia Babe ** @drewmiliababe123  
@basiltonpitch fuck you and your stupid  
show i’m not watching anymore!

* * *

**Baz ❤️  
**Ugh, I bloody hate Twitter. 

**Simon Snow  
**are people being mean again? 

**Baz ❤️  
**Of course they are. And they’re mainly going after Agatha and I because we’re the faces of the show. I told the damn producers to not use that promotional shot, but did they listen to me? No, they didn’t, as usual 😑

**Simon Snow  
**well it got people interested and shit i guess

**Baz ❤️  
**Yes, but then it turns out to all just be a dream and everyone is upset and I get sworn at. 

**Simon Snow  
**aw darling do you want a hug?

**Baz ❤️  
**Yes please 🙁

**Simon Snow  
**wanna meet up somewhere? idk discreet places where celebs can be with their secret bfs lol

**Baz ❤️  
**Honestly, my condo is still the best bet. Though there are a few places we could go to eventually where people are discreet.

**Simon Snow  
**Okay! Want me to come over now? 

**Baz ❤️  
**Yes please. I need cuddles and movies. 

**Simon Snow  
**On my way **❤️**

* * *

**Instagram**

**simonsnowcone  
  
  
****28 likes  
simonsnowcone **my bfwon’t get off my lap or  
let go of my hand. i don’t mind **❤️**

**luckypennyb **awwwww disgusting. is your bf  
okay with you posting this tho?  
** **simonsnowcone ****@luckypennyb ya he says  
it’s chill as long as i don’t show his face 

**rhysbanes **@simonsnowcone why can’t we  
see his face? is your bf a troll? Lol  
** **simonsnowcone ****@rhysbanes nah he’s just  
private and a bit paranoid haha

**bazgrimm  
  
  
9 likes  
****bazgrimm **Introducing my now official  
boyfriend, Simon Snow. He’s brave and kind  
and just wonderful. I adore him completely. 

**aggiewellbeloved **Very happy for you darling 🖤

**dev-ilgrimm **wow he’s really hot. how tf did  
you snag him baz? def wasn’t with your  
personality lol  
** bazgrimm **@dev-ilgrimm 🖕

**niallirishman **I second dev’s point, idk how  
you got someone so awesome cause you suck  
** bazgrimm **@niallirishman 🖕🖕

**fipitch: **what a cutie! when can i meet him?  
** bazgrimm **@fipitch Never because you’ll  
try to scare the shit out of him  
** fipitch **you ruin all my fun basilton

* * *

**Wordpress**

Hannah’s Ramble Reviews

TV Review: Vampire’s Heart Series 5, Episode 1, “A Haunting Life”

**Rating: 2.5/5**

Before all you heartlings start up in the comments, I don’t hate the show. Actually, I love Vampire’s Heart. I think it’s the best vampire show to ever be on the air. It goes far beyond it’s simple premise of broody old vampire meets girl and falls in love with girl. We’ve watched Drew and Emilia go through trials that have turned them into three dimensional characters with a realistic romance. I’ve loved the show for the past four seasons, and I still do. But as my mother used to tell me, “I’m not mad, just disappointed.”

After the gut wrenching finale last season, this premiere was highly anticipated. We all wanted to know what was going to happen to our favourite couple. Our hopes were high. Maybe a little too high. Because instead of a satisfying resolution to the conflict, or building of more tension, we got a flashback episode that tells us nothing we don’t already know.

We see Drew, then Andrei, and Val as children, back when they were still the same age and living on the streets. Val pickpockets Lord Dragomir of the Romanian vampire coven, and he’s angry, but after a passionate speech from Andrei, he takes them in. It’s a nice little Oliver Twist moment, sure, and it shows Drew’s desperation to always keep his brother safe. But this has all been shown before, just in out of sequence flashbacks. Maybe some desired to see it all put together, but personally I felt it was unneeded. We already know enough about Drew and Val’s past. I care about their future in the story.

The most compelling part was seeing Andrei and Valerian being manipulated and turned against each other by Dragomir. The subtle mind games he played were extremely well done. He created Val’s well known inferiority complex, and he indulged Andrei’s worse vices in an attempt to make Andrei someone just as immoral as himself. He hoped to truly destroy their bond, but in the end Dragomir had to use Andrei’s love for Val to get his heir, threatening to kill Val if Andrei didn’t accept the Gift. (Dragomir really had to give Turning an even more pretentious name, didn’t he?) We see that Drew’s brotherly love has never gone away like Val assumes and Drew portrays in his brooding. It’s this subversion of expectations that we’ve (ironically) come to expect from Vampire’s Heart. Unfortunately, this was the only such moment.

The next sequence is just showing the parallels between Drew and Val’s lives. Drew rising up in the Romanian ranks and becoming more miserable, Val wandering the streets alone, desperately trying to find meaning in his life after the coven. Drew leaving the Romanian coven, Val joining the Belaruse one. Drew meeting Adelaide, his first true friend and near love interest, then Val turning her against him the same way Dragomir turned Drew against him. All fun to watch, but honestly, it’s just a very boring, standard sequence. It felt too standard for VH, a show that has always done the last thing we thought.

The final scene is where this problem is most prevalent. Drew is getting dragged to the fire pits, Val’s final end for him. He flashes back to all his favourite moments with Emilia. We even see an imagined perfect life for them. Getting married, having children, growing old together, all impossible and a bit boring, but very sweet. (The fake out with the wedding still has some fans up in arms, and I kinda get it.) Just as he’s about to be thrown in, he smiles because his last thought is of her. Again, this is another cliche that had me rolling my eyes. And it only gets even worse when just before Drew is about to die, Emilia bursts in, proclaiming she will accept Val’s Gift (gross) in exchange for Drew’s life. That had me jolt up from my scene and scream “ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!” at the ending credits. That was so cliche and underwhelming.

Look, it’s fine if writers want to lean a little on tropes, but to use so many in the premiere episode of a show so good at subversion just sucks. After the phenomenal fourth series finale, this opener feels like a puff of air rather than an explosive start. Nothing monumental has happened, nothing has changed, and the cliches are abound. The writing, acting, and set design are all still amazing, that will probably never change. But right now, Vampire’s Heart is starting to feel like something less than what it was. The edge is dulling. I hope the writers can sharpen it up again or bring things to a satisfying conclusion.

The next episode of Vampire’s Heart, “Dark Paths”, airs next Wednesday at 6pm.

* * *

Tumblr

Search: Vampire’s Heart 5x1 Follow  
Top Recent Tagged GIF Tumblrs Photo **Text ** Video

**bisexualemilia **Follow  
Tbh i’m not even mad about the new episode anymore, I just wish more had happened. It felt like the plot didn’t move forward. I just really wanna know how tf they’re gonna get out of this! 

_#vampire’s heart #vampire’s heart 5x1 #i want my children to be okay ;-;  
_47,978 notes

**vampiresheartburn ** Follow  
Not happy. Idk why the show keeps trying to humanise Val when it’s established he’s a manipulative gross bastard. Stop trying to redeem an abuser!!!! 

_#vampire’s heart #vh #valerian blackwood #val is a douchebag  
_46,102 notes

**adelaidedeservesbetter ** Follow  
when is adelaide gonna get her own agency? hm, writers? hm?! 

_ #vampire’s heart 5x1 #adelaide winthrope  
_34,913 notes

**vampiregampire** Follow  
I know people are all pissy about the fake wedding but the whole dream life sequence fucking murdered my soul so idc that it was a fakeout 

_ #*cries hysterically over hypothetical drewmilia children* #THEY WERE SO CUTE!!!! #vampire’s heart #5x1  
_31,756 notes

**lovelyladyemmy ** Follow  
Tbh i’m just kinda losing interest... 

_#5x1 #vampire’s heart #idk i’m just not engaged anymore  
_24, 941 notes

**prettyblondebadass ** Follow  
If they turn Emmy into a vampire I’m legit dropping the show immediately. Fuck inconsistent writing, I’m tired. 

_#vampire’s heart #vh #emilia pontecorvo #drew blackwood #valerian blackwood #no vamp emmy #NO VAMP EMMY!!!!!  
_20,038 notes

* * *

**Twitter**

**rosa is hawt **@vhsidegirl  
Yo i was out walking my dog late tonight and i  
think i saw basilton pitch just walking around??  
he was with some cute chavy looking guy wtf  
**   
Vamp Boi** @67drew  
@vhsidegirl Yo seriously? You sure it’s him?  
  
** rosa is hawt **@vhsidegirl  
@67drew idk it looked kinda like him but he  
was wearing a hat and sunglasses  
  
** Vamp Boi** @67drew  
@vhside girl Lol the typical celebrity disguise

* * *

**Simon Snow  
**i miss yooooou

**Baz ❤️  
**I miss you too, love **❤️**

**Simon Snow  
**i wanna be back with you walking around or at your place watching disney movies ugh fuck capitalism for making me do stupid work

**Baz ❤️  
**Amen to that. I’d rather be with you than here. 

**Simon Snow  
**where are you? hell? 

**Baz ❤️  
**Essentially, yes. I’m in a meeting listening to BBC executives argue with Lacey, our show runner. She’s trying to convince them that one bad season shouldn’t mean we’re cancelled.

**Simon Snow  
**boooooo that sucks arse. are they really trying to cancel you?

**Baz ❤️  
**Mhm. Vampire’s Heart is not “typical BBC” (aka boring, all male, all white, and for old people) so they’re always three seconds away from cancelling us. Now they may finally have a chance, what with the lacklustre reviews for this season so far. 

**Simon Snow  
**BOOOOOO fucking bullshit fuck you bbc

**Baz ❤️  
**Lacey would agree with you. Though I personally feel like the show needs to wrap up. There’s not a lot we can do with what we have left, really. And both Agatha and I want to try new things. 

**Simon Snow  
**understandable you gotta move forward eventually that's why i keep switching jobs lol

**Simon Snow  
**a drunk customer just threw up on my shoes...

**Baz ❤️  
**What?! It’s 11 in the bloody morning! 

**Simon Snow  
**tell that to the alcoholic douchebag who just horked up taco bits all over my trainers

**Baz ❤️  
**That’s absolutely disgusting. Tell me what they look like and I’ll rip them to shreds. 

**Simon Snow  
**you’ll kill them with your vampire strength?

**Baz ❤️  
**Of course. 

**Simon Snow  
**awwww my big strong vampire protector **❤️❤️❤️**

**Baz ❤️  
**When is your shift done? 

**Simon Snow  
**uuuuuhhhhh 12:30 if my boss decides to not be a dick today

**Baz ❤️  
**My meeting is done in an hour. There’s a lovely brunch place near your restaurant. Want to grab some food there? 

**Simon Snow  
**that sounds awesome but aren’t you worried about us being spotted?

**Baz ❤️  
**I know the owner. She’ll let us in through the back and give us a discreet table. 

**Simon Snow  
**oh okay then sure 😊

**Baz ❤️  
**Wonderfull. I’ll meet you there at 12:30? 

**Simon Snow  
**yeah see you then 😁

* * *

**Twitter  
  
****Celeb News 101 **@celebnews  
BREAKING: A fan spotted Basilton Pitch walking into a hip London brunch spot, possibly with someone else?! Does he have a new girlfriend? Does he like avocado toast!? Click here for photos!  
  
** Emilia, Dear** @lovelyemmy  
@celebnews He probably likes bloody marys :D

**Forever For Me** @series3ep6  
Is it just me or is Vampire’s Heart starting to stagnate? Love the show but idk feels off now

**Rosie Posie **@RingAroundtheRosie  
I love VH but idk I’m starting to lose interest. Feel like the show needs to finish

* * *

**Baz Pitch  
**Hey love, how was work? 

**Simon Snow  
**booooooring and somehow also the worst i want comfort junk food. wanna go somewhere terrible but delicious? 😄

**Baz Pitch  
**I wish I could, Snow, but the paparazzi have been on my tail ever since rumours of a new girlfriend have started again. Bloody vultures. So sorry, love.

**Simon Snow  
**oh right them they suck. it’s totally okay darling it’s not your fault it’s those arsehole's

**Simon Snow  
**how about instead i go to your place?

**Baz Pitch  
**Unfortunately that's not an option either. My building is being fumigated. Apparently thousands of pounds in rent doesn’t equal good pest control. I’m staying at my aunt’s right now, and you don’t want to be here with her. She’ll try to scare the shit out of you because she loves me.

**Simon Snow  
**that’s.....weird.......

**Baz Pitch  
**She’s like an overprotective old guard dog. And you really don’t deserve to be subjected to her yet.

**Simon Snow  
**okay thank you for protecting me **❤️**

**Simon Snow  
**well if you wanna you could come to my place? we can stop by the cafe near me, it’s small and the owner is really nice you’ll like her, but if that’s too risky i get it

**Baz Pitch  
**It’s a bit risky, but it’s better than being out in the open. Plus I would love to escape my aunt’s incessant questions about you.

**Simon Snow  
**haha yeah you can def hide here 

**Simon Snow  
**you can sleep over too 

**Simon Snow  
**if you want

**Baz Pitch  
**I would love too. Send me your address and I’ll be there in an hour.

**Simon Snow  
**Okay, awesome 😃

* * *

* * *

**Twitter**

**What’s the VH cast up to? **@vhwatchdog  
Basil was spotted at @goatcafe which is far out of his usual neighborhood. Does Drew need new food? Or is there another reason he’s in that neighborhood? A new girl maybe? 😉 Meanwhile, Agatha has made an impromptu month long trip to Los Angeles!  
  
** Maria Mendalez **@vampireheartattack  
@vhwatchdog They should be fixing the show this season sucks lol

* * *

**Baz Pitch  
**Okay, I’m starting to understand your obsession with Doctor Who. This show is quite splendid.

**Simon Snow  
**i told you! the tennant seasons are the best imo 

**Baz Pitch  
**I see the appeal of Tennant, but I prefer Eccleston. He’s badass and a lot of fun.

**Simon Snow  
**you really like that leather jacket huh?

**Baz Pitch  
**...maybe.

**Simon Snow  
**ha! knew it!

**Baz Pitch  
**When I see you tonight, I’m going to smack you in the face with a pillow.

**Simon Snow  
**mm kinky 😉

**Baz Pitch  
**Please stop before my head explodes.

**Simon Snow  
**hey uh question 

**Simon Snow  
**could i sleep over tonight? pen wants the flat to herself all night

**Baz Pitch  
**Of course, you’re always welcome to.

**Simon Snow  
**okay 

**Simon Snow  
**uh idk how to say it 

**Simon Snow  
**can we not JUST sleep? 

**Baz Pitch  
**What?

**Simon Snow  
**oh fuck this shit 

**Simon Snow  
**baz do you wanna have sex?

* * *

**Baz Pitch  
**Ags, are you up? I don’t know what time it is in California.

**Aggie Bear  
**It’s 6am here and I’m trying to eat my California breakfast taco, so what is it, love? 

**Baz Pitch  
**Simon just asked me if I wanted to have sex tonight and I have no idea what to do please help.

**Aggie Bear  
**Holy shit! Well, personally, I think you should say yes

**Baz Pitch  
**But what if it’s terrible? I haven’t had sex in over a year, what if I have no idea what to do anymore?

**Aggie Bear  
**Basil, do you really think you’ve forgotten how to have sex? Or are you simply nervous because you like Simon a lot and don’t want it to go badly? 

**Baz Pitch  
**...maybe it’s more the second one.

**Aggie Bear  
**Exactly. Now, your worry is perfectly understandable, this is a big step. And you know what I think? 

**Baz Pitch  
**What?

**Aggie Bear  
**I bet Simon feels the same. So let him know you’re nervous, and you two can work this out. Figure out what you’re both ready for and want to do 

**Baz Pitch  
**You sound like a bloody sex ed teacher.

**Aggie Bear  
**I have to when you’re acting like an awkward 14 year old. Just have a proper talk with Simon about sex. Does that sound doable, Basilton? 

**Baz Pitch  
**Are you going to send me to the corner for being a bad student now?

**Aggie Bear  
**If you refuse to have an adult conversation with your boyfriend, then yes. Go talk to him 

**Baz Pitch  
**Very well. Thanks Aggie, love you** 🖤**

**Aggie Bear  
**Love you too. Good luck** 🖤**

* * *

**Simon Snow  
**hello? you still there baz? 

**Simon Snow  
**i’m sorry i brought it up so suddenly just forget about it sorry 

**Baz Pitch  
**No no, it’s fine, Simon. I’m glad you brought it up, we should talk about this. We’ve been dating for about six months now and it should be discussed.

**Simon Snow  
**okay. uh what do you think? 

**Baz Pitch  
**I think that I absolutely want to have sex with you, but honestly I’m very nervous. I haven’t slept with anyone in over a year. I adore you, and I want it to be good for you, but I can’t promise that it will. What about you?

**Simon Snow  
**well i think that i wanna sleep with you too but i’m super nervous that i’ll suck at it because i suck at most things 

**Baz Pitch  
**Well, I’m actually hoping you do suck. 

**Simon Snow  
**BAZ!!!!! 

**Baz Pitch  
**Sorry, love, it was just too easy. And you’re always telling me I need to let go and be funnier.

**Simon Snow  
**you’re the worst 

**Simon Snow  
**but i still wanna come over tonight. i’m super nervous but we can be nervous together and figure out what we wanna do and what we’re comfortable with 

**Baz Pitch  
**We absolutely will figure it out. Though we might want to have the full conversation in person.

**Simon Snow  
**haha yeah true. when should i be there? 

**Baz Pitch  
**6? I’ll make us something five star worthy to eat.

**Simon Snow  
**mmmm i like the sound of that! 

**Baz Pitch  
**Good to hear. I promise though, one day we’ll go on a real date with real five star food.

**Simon Snow  
**it’s okay i’ll probably like your’s better** ❤️** i’ll bring some homemade cookies! 

**Baz Pitch  
**Wonderful. See you later **❤️**

* * *

**simonsnowcone  
  
** **   
** **7 likes  
****simonsnowcone **holy shit my bf is  
amazing

**kerisdarling **holy crap did he make that?!  
**simonsnowcone **@kerisdarling yeah he   
did he's an amazing cook!  
**kerisdarling **damn can  
i get him on my YouTube show? would  
love to have him do a segment on  
gourmet cooking!  
**simonsnowcone **@kerisdarling uhhhh  
lemme ask him but tbh he doesn't  
really like the limelight haha

**bazgrimm  
  
  
****26 likes  
****bazgrimm **His hand is always my favourite to hold

**niallirishman **aw you two are so gross

* * *

**Simon Snow  
**penny i’m sitting in baz’s room waiting for him and i’m so anxious 

**Penny  
**Which is perfectly normal. You two talked it out right? 

**Simon Snow  
**yeah we talked a lot and know how far we want to go and shit but STILL i feel like my brain and heart are about to explode

**Penny  
**And Baz is the same? 

**Simon Snow  
**yeah we’re both pretty happy and freaked

**Penny  
**Well, maybe between both of you, you can make up one well adjusted person 

**Simon Snow  
**haha very funny pen 😑

**Penny  
**Why thank you 😁 

**Simon Snow  
**i’m just stressed because of the whole bakery thing and i’m worried i’ll be too stressed to do anything well 😕

**Penny  
**Okay, seriously tho, you’re gonna be fine, Simon. Get away from everything else and just relax, everything will be okay. 

**Simon Snow  
**okay okay you’re right thanks pen** ❤️**

**Penny  
**Now stop texting me and go be with your boyfriend 

**Simon Snow  
**okaaaaaaay ttyl

**Penny  
**Ttyl Si 🙂

* * *

**Penelope Bunce  
**Hey, how much is Baz freaking out right now? Because Simon is having a meltdown in Baz’s room.

**Agatha  
**That’s SUCH a coincidence because Baz is having another small panic attack in the toilet

**Penelope Bunce  
**Are we sure these disasters are adults?

**Agatha  
**Oh they absolutely are not. Mind you, neither am I. Baz once had to stop me from chugging a litre of chocolate milk at the last wrap party 

**Penelope Bunce  
**Lol okay well same. I once tried to eat an entire bowl of fire spicy noodles in under a minute and Simon ran to get the milk

**Agatha  
**Aw, what a good friend 

**Agatha  
**Bloody hell, now Baz is fixing his hair so it looks nice but not TOO nice 

**Penelope Bunce  
**Looooool he needs his pre sex hair to be posh enough. Simon is probably deciding whether his shirt should off, on, or slightly rumpled.

**Agatha  
**I’m so glad you stole my number off Baz’s phone. You’re the only one who understands my struggle 

**Penelope Bunce  
**Feeling is mutual, Ags **❤️**

* * *

**Aggie Bear  
**Baz? Are you awake yet? I’m about to head home and I wanted to check in before I lose cell service 

**Baz Pitch  
**Yes, I am up.

**Aggie Bear  
**So, how’d it go last night? No gory details please, my poor sensibilities can only take so much 

**Baz Pitch  
**Don’t worry, I’m too tired to describe everything that happened. There was...a lot.

**Aggie Bear  
**Oooooo Basil got some! 

**Baz Pitch  
**Yes, yes he did

**Baz Pitch  
** **  
**Isn’t he gorgeous? Bloody hell Ags, I think I’m in love. 

**Aggie Bear  
**Awwwww you’re so adorable it makes me want to sick up

**Baz Pitch  
**Oh fuck off. He’s just so incredible and kind. I adore him so much. But if he stays with me he’ll have to be a dirty little secret and avoid paparazzi and he doesn’t deserve that.

**Aggie Bear  
**Considering he’s been happily dating you for half a year while the media and fans have speculated about your “new gf,” I think he’s fine. Just tell him, stop avoiding love and happiness, please! 

**Baz Pitch  
**I’m going to make us breakfast. Tell me all about how all the meetings went when you’re back on the right side of the pond.

**Aggie Bear  
**Alright, fine, but we’re not done discussing this! Bye darling 🖤 

**Baz Pitch  
**Bye love 🖤

* * *

**Twitter  
  
**

**The Sun **@TheSun  
Teen heart throb Basil Pitch is once again at the centre of dating speculation. He’s been spotted with a mystery lady in many places. Which starlet is he wooing now? Read more in the link below.

**The Daily Mail **@TheDailyMailUK  
Who is Basil Pitch dating? Who’s his real life Emilia? Looks like he prefers brunettes over blondes in real life. Read on our site! 

**VH Newsletter **@VHNews  
Who is Basil with? Pippa Stainton from “Urban Mammals”? Social media and YouTube star Keris Lloyd? Agatha in a brown wig? The possibilities are endless! Read about all our theories below! 

**Vamp Heart Reviews **@vhreviews  
As series five starts to wrap up, fans are all wondering the same thing; is VH coming to an end? And after this mediocre season, maybe it should? Read more on the full blog

* * *

**Baz ❤️  
**I want to set The Sun on fire. 

**Simon Snow  
**darling i’m pretty sure it’s already on fire lol

**Baz ❤️  
**😑 

**Baz ❤️  
**Shut up, you know what I mean, Snow. 

**Simon Snow  
**yeah i do dw and i wanna set that garbage tabloid on fire too. why do they feel the need to talk about everything you do? 

**Baz ❤️  
**Because I’m relatively famous and my name gets them clicks. Welcome to modern journalism. 

**Baz ❤️  
**Mind you, that suggests The Sun was ever a reputable news source. 

**Simon Snow  
**lol good point

**Simon Snow  
**the last few months with you have been amazing baz but i wish people would leave you tf alone so we could do more 

**Baz ❤️  
**Me too, love. I want to be able to go out in public during the day and not worry about being spotted by the paparazzi

**Simon Snow  
**oh actually there’s somewhere we can go where we can do that

**Baz ❤️  
**Oh? And where would that be?

**Simon Snow  
**so penny’s fam has an old cottage up north. it’s small but super nice and there’s this awesome town nearby and everyone is super chill and know me so they won’t out us or post online about you. we could spend a couple weeks there before christmas 😁

**Baz ❤️  
**Wouldn’t a northern cottage be very cold at this time of year?

**Simon Snow  
**penny’s grandparents used to live there year round so it’s fully winterized and modern and shit. all we’ll have to do is sweep a bit and get some groceries. then we can relax and be alone 😘

**Baz ❤️  
**Hm, that does sound very nice. And I do have two weeks off before we start filming again. But what about your job? I doubt the restaurant will let you have two weeks off.

**Simon Snow  
**yeaaaaaaah uh i’m actually gonna be leaving that job in a couple days......

**Baz ❤️  
**What?! Since when?!?!

**Simon Snow  
**since i got an apprenticeship at the local cafe 😃

**Baz ❤️  
**HOLY SHIT REALLY?!?!?! 

**Simon Snow  
**yeah! it’s that place i’ve been going to for years, the one near my flat, remember?

**Baz ❤️  
**Yes, yes, the one with nice blonde lesbian woman. 

**Simon Snow  
**haha yeah that’s ebb. she said she’s getting too old to run the place on her own and since i spend so much time there and shown an interest in all the food and business workings, she’s offered to train me to take over one day. i start right after new years!

**Baz ❤️  
**Simon! That’s absolutely amazing! Congratulations, love! 

**Simon Snow  
**thanks darling ❤️ sorry i didn’t tell you earlier, i didn’t wanna say anything until it was certain but i signed the contract today so it’s happening! 

**Baz ❤️  
**It’s completely fine, love, I understand. I’m just so very happy for you.

**Simon Snow  
**good to hear that 😁 if all goes well, i’ll be running the bakery on my own in like five or six years. and hopefully i won’t burn it to the ground lol

**Baz ❤️  
**You won’t burn it to the ground, Snow, you’ll run it beautifully. Soon you will be making everyone happy with your amazing pastries. 

**Simon Snow  
**aw thanks **❤️ **that’s def the idea! tbh i’m worried about the business side but hopefully i’ll learn

**Baz ❤️  
**You absolutely will, I know it. 

**Baz ❤️  
**Well, now we must go to the cottage, as a celebration for your new job. We’re going to celebrate in every way possible 😉

**Simon Snow  
**oh 

**Simon Snow  
** well i would certainly like that 😃 i’ll go talk to penny

* * *

**Simon Snow  
**PENNY PENNY PENNY CAN BAZ AND I PLEASE GO TO YOUR FAMILY CABIN BECAUSE WE WANNA GET AWAY FROM PAPARAZZI AND CELEBRATE MY NEW JOB AND RELAX BUT ALSO HAVE A LOT OF HOT SEX BUT I PROMISE ITLL ONLY BE IN OUR ROOM AND WE’LL CLEAN EVERYTHING AFTERWARDS PLEASE PENNY I REALLY WANNA GO WE’LL BE REALLY GOOD I PROMISE!!!!!

**Penny  
**Simon, I’m very happy for you, but holy shit please slow down and type in proper sentences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um, if it wasn't totally obvious, I put waaaaaay too much thought into the story of Vampire's Heart. Tbh may or may not turn that idea into a fanfic or an original story. Idk yet, I'm undecided. Hope you guys enjoyed this, next chapter will be up sometime this week!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Baz go on vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people! Sorry this is late. Shit has been nuts with work and school. And then I was gonna post yesterday but instead I was awake for over thirty hours. Insomnia, yay. But here it is now, and I hope you guys enjoy!

**Twitter**

**Actually Drew Blackwood ** @basiltonpitch  
Hello, dear fans. This is a heads up that after this  
tweet I won’t be online until January. Even a  
vampire needs a vacation sometimes. Please direct  
any questions or fanmail to @vampiresheartsBBC  
@vampiresheartwriters or the splendid  
@aggiewellbeloved. See you all in a couple weeks!

** Drew is my BF ** @drewandemr0ck  
@basiltonpitch Have fun! Can’t wait to see the  
finale

** Basil’s Babe ** @666pitchbitch  
@basiltonpitch When is the new season coming  
out?! And are you going on vacay with your  
new gf?!?!

** Lonely Boi ** @JerryLockheart  
@basiltonpitch Fix the show then go on  
vacation **😠**

** Basatha 4 lyfe💓 ** @vamppowercouple  
@basiltonpitch How could you leave  
Agatha? ☹️

**Buzzfeed UK ** @buzzfeedUK  
Basil’s taking a trip! But to where? DM us a pic if  
you think you’ve spotted Basilton Pitch in your  
neighbourhood!

* * *

**Agatha Wellbelove  
**I can’t believe you’re sicing the fans on me

**Bazzy Darling  
**You already deal with fans a lot, what’s the difference?

**Agatha Wellbelove  
**Because their YOUR fans! I can sort of deal with my own, but not yours as well! Plus the Drew babes are little monsters

**Bazzy Darling  
**Oh, they’re not bad. Just a little over enthusiastic sometimes. Most of them are very nice. You’ll survive, dear.

**Agatha Wellbelove  
**If I don’t, I’m haunting the shit out of you

**Bazzy Darling  
**Wouldn’t expect anything else 🖤

* * *

**luckypennyb  
** That bed has been in my family for  
decades, please do not desecrate it too  
much

**simonsnowcone  
**dw pen we won’t 

**simonsnowcone  
**might be too late for the couch tho... 

**luckypennyb  
**SIMON!!!! 

**simonsnowcone  
**looooool jk pen don’t kill me 

**luckypennyb  
**No promises

* * *

**BuzzFeed UK  
**

Where in The World is Basilton Pitch?! All The Possible Sightings of our Favourite Vampire

**If you’re a VH Fan, you’ve probably know that the love ****of our lives Basilton Pitch has been on a winter vacation for a week now. This vacay ****doesn’t include his social media, depriving us of our vamp**  


**But that hasn’t stopped fans from looking for him in their ** **cities! We asked all of you to send us possible Basil ** **sightings and you delivered!**

**Here’s a photo from a fan in Dublin! Looks like Basil has ****started rocking a man bun**  
****

**Here’s a possible citing in the city of love, Paris! Is Basil ****bringing his rumoured new GF to the famous Carnival?**  
**  
**

**This photographer from Liverpool swore this was Basil, ****walking with another bloke. Does Basilton have an old ****mate in the Beatles’ hometown?**  


**Here’s Basil possibly skating on the canals of Amsterdam**  
**  
**

**Maybe he’s in Italy? A pretty good place to go in winter**  
**  
**

**Or is he in New York? Not a great place to be in winter**  
**  
**

**This person swears this is Basil and his new** **girlfriend ****at Disneyland**.** Though I don’t remember his hair being ****that curly**  


**My personal theory is that he’s taking a work-cation in ****Romania, preparing for the next season of VH! And this ****could be him and a friend**  
**  
**

**Who knows? Only Basilton it seems. Agatha and the rest ** **of the VH cast and crew are staying tight lipped. ** **Hopefully we’ll get some word from the man himself ** **when he comes back!**

* * *

**Tumblr**   
vamppowercouple+adelaaidewinthrope

** vamppowercouple  
**Do you really think Basil is on vacation with a new gf? Like idk I can’t see him with anyone other than Agatha 😕

** adelaaidewinthrope**  
i get what you mean boo, they’ve always so cute and touchy feely. maybe they broke up? 

** vamppowercouple**_  
_But Basil called Agatha splendid in his last tweet! Who says that about their ex?! 

** adelaaidewinthrope**_  
_idk maybe they had a good break up

** vamppowercouple**_  
_There’s no such thing, babe. Remember me and Alex? We thought we were good, then it exploded like Emmy’s apartment in season 2

** adelaaidewinthrope** _  
_okay good point. still tho it’s possible

** vamppowercouple**_  
_I guess 😕 But maybe this new gf isn’t even real. All these gf pics and “sightings” are total bullshit.

** adelaaidewinthrope**_  
_oh totally people just wanna be on buzzfeed 

** vamppowercouple**_  
_Such assholes ugh 

** adelaaidewinthrope**_  
_funny thing about that tho 

** vamppowercouple**_  
_Oh? 

** adelaaidewinthrope**_  
_remember my kooky english cousin? 

** vamppowercouple**_  
_The one who likes to sniff his own shoes? 

** adelaaidewinthrope**_  
_yeaaaaaah that’s him 

** vamppowercouple**_  
_Of course I remember him 

** adelaaidewinthrope_  
_**well he swore he saw basil in his town!

** vamppowercouple**_  
_What?! Really?! 

** adelaaidewinthrope**_  
_really! swore he saw basil walking down the street with a some curly haired guy with red dragon wings! 

** vamppowercouple  
**........ 

** vamppowercouple**_  
_Was your cousin perhaps high at this time? 

** adelaaidewinthrope**_  
_tbh knowing him probably 

** adelaaidewinthrope**_  
_but wouldn’t it be hilarious if it happened?! 

** vamppowercouple**_  
_Lol yeah it so would

* * *

**  
**

**luckypennyb  
** Simon you’re too close I can’t see  
what that is

**simonsnowcone  
**UGH FINE 

**simonsnowcone  
**

**simonsnowcone  
** LOOK AT THEM I FEEL SO BADASS  
WEARING THEM!!!! 

**simonsnowcone  
**I LOVE THEM SO MUCH 

**luckypennyb  
**omfg you legit got that?!

**simonsnowcone  
**YES!!!! 

**simonsnowcone  
** well baz bought them lol but their  
mine!!!! we split up to buy each other  
christmas gifts since we can’t be  
together actually on christmas so he got  
me some amazing pastry making tools  
and the wings and i got him a box set  
of old history books and some glow in  
the dark vampire fangs lol 

**luckypennyb  
**Wow you really are perfect for each  
other 

**simonsnowcone  
**IKR?!

* * *

* * *

**bazgrimm  
**   
  
**23 likes**  
**bazgrimm **Simon figured out how to make  
my favourite ridiculous coffee. God he is the  
best.

_ Instagram Direct Messages _

**aggiewellbeloved  
**TELL HIM YOU LOVE HIM!!!! 

**bazgrimm  
**STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!!!!! 

**aggiewellbeloved  
**NEVER!!!!!!

* * *

**luckypennyb  
**Bloody hell Si, just tell him you love  
him 

**simonsnowcone ❄️  
** but what if he doesn’t love me back  
pen?! this is already scary enough  
for him what with his career on the  
line i don’t wanna freak him out more

**luckypennyb  
**Wouldn’t you rather know if he  
loves you now considering how  
strongly you feel? 

**simonsnowcone  
**but we’re on holiday pen ☹️

**luckypennyb  
**Alright, Si, it’s your life

* * *

**Penelope  
**Baz loves Simon right? 

**Agatha Wellbelove  
**Oh yeah, he’s head over heels for him. Never seen him this unbelievably smitten before

**Penelope  
**But he won’t tell Simon? 

**Agatha Wellbelove  
**Nope. Thinks that saying I love you will make Simon feel obligated to stay and he doesn’t want Simon to have to be a dirty little secret forever because of him

**Agatha Wellbelove  
**Is Simon doing something similar?

**Penelope  
**Mhm. Says he thinks Baz is freaked enough by being with him and he doesn’t want to scare him off with the L word

**Agatha Wellbelove  
**Bloody hell, these fucking morons. Should we just tell them?

**Penelope  
**Nah they’ll just freak out and panic more. Best to let them figure this out on their own 

**Agatha Wellbelove  
**Let’s hope that’s some time during this century for the sake of both our sanities

**Penelope  
**Amen

* * *

**Simon Snow  
**heyyyyy i’m almost done the shopping anything else you need?

**Baz ❤️  
**Hm, there is one thing.

**Simon Snow  
**what is it? more mint aeros?

**Baz ❤️  
**No. I need you here laying on top of me because I’m cold and you’re a living heated blanket. As well as extremely cuddleable. 

**Simon Snow  
**awwwwww you total sappy softie you just made me blush in public lol

**Baz ❤️  
**Come back here and blush with me please. 

**Simon Snow  
**okay will do! see you soon love you

**Baz ❤️  
**WAIT WAIT WAIT 

**Baz ❤️  
**Did you just say you loved me for the first time? 

**Baz ❤️  
**Over text?! 

**Simon Snow  
**oh shit 

**Simon Snow  
**uuuuhhhhhh i guess i just did 

**Simon Snow  
**fuck i’m sorry i wasn’t thinking it just came out

**Baz ❤️  
**Okay. But did you mean it, Snow? 

**Simon Snow  
**well 

**Simon Snow  
**i mean 

**Simon Snow  
**yeah 

**Simon Snow  
**i do 

**Simon Snow  
**mean it that is 

**Simon Snow  
**i really mean it 

**Simon Snow  
**but you don’t have to say it back i just feel that way and please don’t run i know it’s already scary being with me and this is like a really big thing but please don’t get freaked out i don’t wanna lose you

**Baz ❤️  
**Okay calm down, Simon, and listen to me, okay? 

**Simon Snow  
**okay 

**Baz ❤️  
**Simon, I am not going to run away from you, because being with you isn’t scary. It’s the best part of my life because I am hopelessly in love with you. Honestly, I have been almost since we met. You are the most amazing, kind, and brave person to ever live. Even though your life hasn’t been easy, you still see all the good in the world. I love you with every fibre of my being. Personally, I find it miraculous someone as wonderful as you loves a cold arsehole like me. But I am extremely elated that you do. So I’m not running, as long as you aren’t.

**Simon Snow  
**wow 

**Simon Snow  
**okay then :) 

**Simon Snow  
**wait why would i run?

**Baz ❤️❤️❤️  
**Because being with me isn’t easy. We’ve never been on a real honest to god date because I can’t risk anyone knowing I’m hopelessly queer. You deserve someone who won’t make you hide in the shadows because of their bloody career. You deserve someone who can give you better than me. 

**Simon Snow  
**omfg baz 

**Simon Snow  
**listen to me now 

**Simon Snow  
**first off you’re not a cold arsehole. you’re strong and brilliant and kind and all that good shit. and you’re so nice to me even though i’m an anxious angry orphaned mess. tbh i always wonder how someone as fucked up as me got someone as amazing as you. you’re private and quiet but that doesn’t make you a cold arsehole. i love you because you’re an incredible person and i’ll spend as long as it takes to convince you of that 

**Simon Snow  
**second of all i knew that this wouldn’t be easy. you warned me and gave me an out but i didn’t want it then and i don’t want it now. because i don’t want easy or “better” i want YOU. i love you more than i’ve loved anyone ever and idk what’ll happen today or tomorrow or next year but i know i want to stay with you now and possibly forever no matter how hard it might be 

**Simon Snow  
**so yeah i’m not running anytime soon and probably not ever

**Baz ❤️❤️❤️  
**Simon, you need to get home right now. 

**Simon Snow  
**why? are you okay?!

**Baz ❤️❤️❤️  
**No, I’m not okay. Because you’re sitting in my car in a tesco parking lot and I need you to be here where I can hold you and snog your amazing face, which will most likely be followed by the shag of your life.

**Simon Snow  
**oh

**Simon Snow  
**okay i’m coming back right now 

**Baz ❤️❤️❤️  
**Good :)

* * *

**Simon Snow  
**PENNY PENNY PENNY BAZ LOVES ME HE TOLD ME AND HE SAID IT A LOT!!!! 

**Penny  
**Oh Simon, that’s amazing! I’m so happy for you

**Simon Snow  
**thanks pen **❤️** and thanks for putting up with me through all this i know i’ve been a total mess

**Penny  
**It’s totally fine, Si. You put up with me through the Great Six Month Thesis Meltdown so fair is fair 

**Simon Snow  
**haha okay true we’re even

**Simon Snow  
**bloody hell i’m just so happy and in love pen i love him and he loves me aaaaahhhhh i feel like i’m melting

**Penny  
**Aw that’s so sweet Si 

**Penny  
**Wait it’s like 6am why are you up so early? You’re not working sleep in lol 

**Simon Snow  
**uuuuummmmmmmm

**Simon Snow  
**i actually haven’t slept 

**Simon Snow  
**me and baz were up all night.... 

**Simon Snow  
**and now he’s making us breakfast cause i can’t get up 

**Simon Snow  
**my legs don’t work lol

**Penny  
**Okay tmi Si I’m going to work now, enjoy your gross romantic vacation 

**Simon Snow  
**will do bye pen!

* * *

**Instagram**

**simonsnowcone  
**   
  
**32 likes**  
**simonsnowcone **my boyfriend is amazing  
i love him so much **❤️❤️❤️**

**bazgrimm **I love you too **❤️**

**trixiepixie **awwww you two are so cute!!!  
**simonsnowcone **@trixiepixie thanks trix!  
how's the EW job going btw?  
**trixiepixie **pretty good! glad british shows  
are popular rn, finally get to put my  
magazine degree to use haha  
**simonsnowcone **@trixiepixie glad to hear!

**rhysbanes **yo ur making me hungry si!  
**garethironisles **me too!  
**simonsnowcone **@rhysbanes  
@garethironisles lol sorry guys!

* * *

**Agatha Wellbelove  
**OMG I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU FINALLY SAID YOU LOVE HIM YOU BASTARD I’M SO PROUD OF YOU!!!

**Bazzy Darling  
**THANK YOU AGGIE! 

**Bazzy Darling  
**AND THANK YOU FOR HELPING ME WHILE I WAS A SELF LOATHING MORON!!! 

**Agatha Wellbelove  
**ALWAYS HERE FOR YOU!!!!!

**Bazzy Darling  
**Wait, how did you know? I didn’t post anything on Instagram or Snapchat. I meant to text you earlier but Simon and I have been...busy. 

**Agatha Wellbelove  
**Oh I follow Simon on Instagram

**Bazzy Darling  
**What?! Since when?! 

**Agatha Wellbelove  
**Ever since you two started officially dating. Since i can’t be introduced to him properly yet because of the bloody paparazzi following me, I have to do my own research. Make sure this guy is good enough for my Drew 🖤

**Bazzy Darling  
**Well, do you approve? 

**Agatha Wellbelove  
**Of course! He’s adorable and very sweet. You deserve someone so kind to you, and you’re obviously very kind to him in return. You’re good for each other 😊

**Bazzy Darling  
**Thank you, Aggie. For everything 🖤 

**Agatha Wellbelove  
**You’re very welcome, Bazzy. I’m glad you’re happy. And now that he for sure loves you, I can’t wait to tell Simon all the embarrassing stories from our school days :D

**Bazzy Darling  
**AGATHA NO!!! 

**Agatha Wellbelove  
**Hmmmm maybe I’ll talk about your first hangover. Or when you almost snogged the absolutely gorgeous William Larrington but Frenched his chin instead. Oh! Or when you experimented in the chem lab during free period and set your trousers on fire so you had to sneak back to your room in just your pants!

**Bazzy Darling  
**I hate you. 

**Agatha Wellbelove  
**Love you too darling 🖤

* * *

**Malcolm Grimm  
**Hello, Basilton. I’ve heard some news. Please call me as soon as you can. We need to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They said the L word! They're in lesbians with each other! (Please people get my Scott Pilgrim reference, otherwise I just said something very weird.) Hopefully next chapter will be up sooner than this one. And hope you all liked it! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the most <strike>stressful</strike> wonderful time of the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my fave chapters, enjoy!

**Penelope Bunce  
**Hey Si. Mum and Dad want to know if you’re still coming for Christmas? 

**Simon  
**uh yeah i think so but would it be okay if baz came?

**Penelope Bunce  
**Um lemme check with my parents, but it should be fine. Why tho? I thought he was going to see his fam in Hampshire

**Simon  
**so did i, but from the shouting match baz is having with his dad on the phone in the other room, i don’t think he’s gonna go 

**Penelope Bunce  
**Oh shit. Is he okay?

**Simon  
**not really 😕 from what i can tell his dad has found out about me and is now worried that us dating could harm baz’s career and baz is telling his dad that he can’t control his life anymore

**Penelope Bunce  
**Yikes that’s a lot

**Simon  
**yeaaaaah i feel really bad for him :( it sucks to have a parent who doesn’t support you especially when you only have one left 

**Penelope Bunce  
**Definitely. My parents say he can come, by the way. Though I’m thinking you two should sleep in separate rooms

**Simon  
**awwww penny ☹️

**Penelope Bunce  
**Better safe than sorry imo lol

**Simon  
**we won’t shag i promise 

**Simon  
**idk if baz will be in the mood for anything anytime soon after this tbh 😕

**Penelope Bunce  
**Damn, good point. I’ll set up your usual room for two. Tell Baz he’s welcome to spend Christmas with us

**Simon  
**will do as soon as he’s off the phone 

**Penelope Bunce  
**Okay. It’s gonna be alright, Si

**Simon  
**i hope so...

* * *

**Baz  
**Fuck my father, fuck our family, fuck our entire goddamn legacy if it’s gonna make him act like this!!!! 

**Fiona Pitch  
**what did malcolm do this time? 

**Baz  
**Somehow, he found out about Simon, and has now decided my boyfriend is the harbinger of doom for my career, destroying “everything he has done for me.” And that me falling in love with an incredible man means I’m single handedly damning my mother’s legacy as well her very spirit.

**Fiona Pitch  
**yup sounds like malcolm

**Baz  
**Why does he think he’s the only protector of Mum’s legacy?! I’m her son, you’re her sister, we can do it too. Me being queer is not spitting on her grave.

**Fiona Pitch  
**no it’s not malcolm is just being an absolute prick as usual. do you want me to talk to him?

**Baz   
**No no, I don’t want you two to get into a knock down drag out again. I’ll talk to him after Christmas. I’m completely over pretending I’m something I’m not for him or anyone else. 

**Fiona Pitch  
**oh? are you actually going to do it this time? 

**Baz   
**I’m very sure I want to do it, and very soon.

**Fiona Pitch  
**it’s my job to remind you that you were almost sure with terry until that fell apart

**Baz   
**Emphasis on almost, Fiona. And back then I wanted to do it because Terry was pressuring me. I wasn’t personally ready. I am now. I don’t care if I lose the show and TV for a couple years, I’d rather be public about who I am.

**Fiona Pitch  
**good to hear but have you talked to your pretty boy about this? 

**Baz  
**I’m going to. I won’t do it unless he’s alright with it. No matter how careful I am he’ll inevitably receive some blow back from the shit show we call the entertainment industry. I wish he didn’t.

**Fiona Pitch  
**i know love but i think he can handle it. he at least loves you enough to put up with all the bollocks

**Baz  
**You think so? 

**Fiona Pitch  
**oh yeah you two are absolutely disgustingly in love it’s wonderful and horrible

**Baz   
**Why thank you Aunt Fiona 😁

**Fiona Pitch  
**wow a smiling emoji you really have been changed by love

**Baz   
**Indeed, I think I have. It hasn’t been easy or perfect, but my life has only gotten better with Simon. I’m pretty damn sure he’s the one. 

**Fiona Pitch  
**🤮

**Baz  
**Oh fuck off. 

**Baz  
**Do you still have my mother’s jewelry box? 

**Fiona Pitch  
**uh yeah but holy shit are you serious? you two haven’t even been together a year basil

**Baz   
**I’m not going to ask him right now, Fi. But I want to have it for when we're ready for that.

**Fiona Pitch  
**alright i’ll bring it at christmas

**Baz  
**I’m not going to Hampshire this year.

**Fiona Pitch  
**what?! you’re leaving me alone to deal with all the farmers?!?!?!

**Baz  
**Sorry, Fi, but I refuse to see Father this year. If he won’t accept me for who I am, we won’t spend time together. I miss Daphne, Niall, Dev, and my siblings but I can’t do it. 

**Fiona Pitch  
**where are you going then?

**Baz  
**Simon's friend Penelope's house. I just got my annual Drew Blackwood haircut (looks awful, I hate this show’s canon) and now Simon and I are currently on our way there. Agatha is going to try to sneak around the vultures and come over. She wants to finally meet Simon and Penelope in person. 

**Fiona Pitch  
**well have fun darling. i’m either going to contract a horrible illness tomorrow or drink myself to death at the grimm christmas party

**Baz  
**Both viable options. Want to have a drink after Christmas? You can't come to Penelope's house unfortunately. Apparently she has four siblings so the house is already bursting at the seams with us there.

**Fiona Pitch  
**haha sounds fun. absolutely yes to the drink, gonna need fucking need some hard booze after christmas. i've got some joints to roll and pass out so bye for now basil

**Baz  
**Bye for now, Fi.

* * *

**bazgrimm  
  
****bazgrimm **Christmas time with  
@simonsnowcone and @aggiewellbeloved  
at @luckypennyb’s house. Looking forward to  
some caroling and eggnog 

**dev-ilgrimm **can’t believe you’re letting us  
suffer alone at hampshire ☹️

**niallirishman **yeah you goddamn traitor!!!!

**bazgrimm **@dev-ilgrimm @niallirishman  
Want to go on a new year’s eve pub crawl  
on my tab this year?  
** dev-ilgrimm **HELL YEAH!!!!  
** niallirishman **okay you’re cool again have  
fun snogging your bf

* * *

* * *

**simonsnowcone  
  
  
****25 likes  
simonsnowcone **PRESENTS!!!!!!!

**garethironisles **lol those all for you si?  
**simonsnowcone **@garethironisles haha  
i fucking wish!

**kerisdarling **Niiiice! Mine are all wrapped in  
homemade wrapping paper lol  
**simonsnowcone **@kerisdarling haha  
awesome! i saw your youtube vid on how  
to make that, it was super cool. how do you  
come up with this awesome stuff all the  
time?! :D  
**kerisdarling **haha idk it's just what I'm  
good at like you and your awesome  
pastries :)  
**simonsnowcone **@kerisdarling aw you're  
sweet <3

**trixiepixie **gimme?  
**simonsnowcone **@trixiepixie set up a  
meeting for me with david tennant and  
we'll talk lol  
**trixiepixie **you highly overestimate the  
pull i have in the entertainment industry  
haha

* * *

** **

** **

** **

* * *

**aggiewellbeloved  
  
  
****156,904 likes  
aggiewellbeloved **Happy Christmas,  
heartlings! Got some lovely eggnog this  
evening. Hope all of you had a wonderful  
day 

**maymarie **is basil with you?!?! :D  
** aggiewellbeloved **@maymarie No he’s not  
currently with me, but I bet he’s having  
lots of fun!

* * *

**Baz Pitch  
**Agatha! You lied to our fans! What a scandal!

**Aggie Bear  
**Well, I didn’t lie. I’m not currently with you, as I am in the kitchen and you’re in the sitting room. And since you’re with Simon I assume you’re having a fantastic time. 

**Baz Pitch  
**He’s curled up with his head on my lap and hums every time I run my fingers through his hair. I’m in heaven, Ags.

**Aggie Bear  
**Thought so :)

* * *

**bazgrimm  
**hy do you have a normal of tha pic?  
i lie it

**luckypennyb  
**Go to sleep, Baz. I’ll send you a  
clean version of the picture  
tomorrow 

**bazgrimm  
**okaaaaaaaaay 

**bazgrimm  
**smn tngue tastes like pepermitn  
haha 

**luckypennyb  
**BED, BAZ!!!!

* * *

**MISSED CALL: MALCOLM GRIMM**

**MISSED CALL: MALCOLM GRIMM**

**MISSED CALL: MALCOLM GRIMM**

**Malcolm Grimm  
**Basil, are you really not coming to the party? 

**Malcolm Grimm  
**Your siblings are upset, especially Mordelia. 

**Malcolm Grimm  
**You cannot just keep ignoring me.

**MISSED CALL: MALCOLM GRIMM**

**Malcolm Grimm  
**Basilton Grimm-Pitch, stop being immature and talk to me like an adult. 

**Baz Pitch  
**Hello, Father. There, I spoke to you, now leave me alone.

**Malcolm Grimm  
**You know that’s not what I meant. 

**Baz Pitch  
**What is there to discuss? You think my happiness is terrible. I disagree. I have not changed my mind. Have you changed yours?

**Malcolm Grimm  
**I simply believe you are not thinking this through, Basil. Are you willing to risk the entire show for a boy you’ve known for less than a year? It’s not just your career on the line, it’s everyone else’s on Vampire's Heart. Are you willing to be that selfish? 

**Baz Pitch  
**Oh please, Father, my sexuality won’t cause the apocalypse. I’ve already spoken to the cast and crew. We have a group chat, which is probably too advanced for your luddite ways. I finally told them I’m gay and want to come out. They support me no matter if it risks the show or not. I wish I could say the same for you.

**Malcolm Grimm  
**I do support you, I’m simply concerned. And it’s not just me. Mr. Jackson has always been worried that your sexuality would affect your future prospects. He knows a lot about acting. 

**Baz Pitch  
**That’s because Mr. Jackson is ancient and bigoted. The world is different than when you two started in the business. Being gay isn’t a career death sentence anymore. Even with the non-compete clause, I’ll still have a chance at something new.

**Malcolm Grimm  
**Not if the start of your career is built on a being a young heart throb for teenage girls. 

**Baz Pitch  
**I was an adorable little kid before I was Drew Blackwood and I can be someone else after him. I refuse to hide anymore.

**Malcolm Grimm  
**Think of your family, Basil. 

**Baz Pitch  
**You mean my mother. 

**Malcolm Grimm  
**I did not say that.

**Baz Pitch  
**You didn’t have to. You think Mother would be ashamed of me. I wonder that too. But she’s not here, and I can’t keep living my whole life being afraid of what she would think. I’ll find a way to make her proud as myself.

**Malcolm Grimm  
**You’re yourself now. 

**Baz Pitch  
**No I’m not! Not to the world. I’m the straight actor possibly shagging my best friend. No one knows who I actually am.

**Malcolm Grimm  
**Can you not live with being yourself in private? Your mother and I were different people in private than we were in public. 

**Baz Pitch  
**Being poised in public and fun loving at home is not the same as being straight to world when you’re gay. It’s denying a huge part of myself. This is painful for me and the man I love. The tabloids speculate over my supposed girlfriend and my boyfriend has to see it and pretend he’s not hurt.

**Malcolm Grimm  
**So this Simon pressuring you, like Terrence.

**Baz Pitch  
**No, he isn’t. Actually, Simon initially discouraged me. He didn’t want me to lose acting for two years, and he was worried the paparazzi would chase after me even more. He’s constantly thinking of others. He’s a good man, Father. 

**Malcolm Grimm  
**I can believe that. I’m just not sure that a man, even a good one, is worth throwing everything you have built away.

**Baz Pitch  
**It’s not just because of Simon. I’m tired of pretending I’m something I’m not. If that ends it all, so be it. I’d rather be free.

**Malcolm Grimm  
**I can’t say I understand. 

**Baz Pitch  
**I know you don’t. I don’t think you ever could.

**Malcolm Grimm  
**I’m worried about you, Basil. You’ve worked hard, I don’t want you to lose it all. 

**Baz Pitch  
**I can’t tell if that’s a twisted way of showing you care or another attempt at manipulating me to stay quiet because I would bring shame to your name.

**Malcolm Grimm  
**I’m not ashamed of you, son. 

**Baz Pitch  
**Yet I’ve felt ashamed for my entire life.

**Malcolm Grimm  
**I’m sorry to hear that.

**Baz Pitch  
**If you’re truly sorry, you’ll support my decision. 

**Malcolm Grimm  
**I can’t understand why you’re choosing this. 

**Baz Pitch  
**You don’t have to understand, just support me. 

**Baz Pitch  
**I'm meeting up with Fiona now, so I must go. This conversation is over. You can either accept who I am or lose any relationship we have, Father. It’s up to you. Good day.

**Malcolm Grimm  
**Good day, Basil.

* * *

**simonsnowcone  
  
  
****39 likes  
****simonsnowcone **happy new year’s eve!  
my boyfriend and his friends are gonna have  
regrets in the morning lol (i’m not because  
designated driver :D) 

**niallirishman  
  
  
562 likes  
****niallirishman **happy new year! time to  
motherfucking party with @dev-ilgrimm and  
@bazgrimm

**bazgrimm  
  
  
46 likes  
****bazgrimm **I expect this to be a very happy  
new year, considering it’s starting like this.  
(Credits to @dev-ilgrimm for the photo and  
incessant teasing.)

* * *

** **

**luckypennyb  
**He’s going to kill you for that  
photo

**simonsnowcone  
**he’ll have to get up first to do that  
haha

**luckypennyb  
**Isn't he doing it today?

**simonsnowcone**  
yeah he is, hangover or not. i'll give  
you the heads up before he posts  
okay? :)

**luckypennyb  
**okay :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh anytime my friend gets a hangover, I'm Simon. You did this to yourself moron, lol. Hope you guys liked this one. Next chapter will probably be out as soon as I'm done my homework, which may take awhile knowing me haha


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy oh boy! :D

**Agatha Wellbelove  
**Morning, sunshine, happy new year! 

**Bazzy Darling  
**Fuck off, Wellbelove.

**Agatha Wellbelove  
**So, how many shots did Dev and Niall get you to do?

**Bazzy Darling  
**Too many. I can’t drink like I did in school anymore. 

**Agatha Wellbelove  
**Of course you can’t. I could’ve told you that

**Bazzy Darling  
**Yes, yes I know, I need to listen to you more. 

**Agatha Wellbelove  
**Damn right.

**Agatha Wellbelove  
**Hey, is today really the day?

**Bazzy Darling  
**Yup. Post is already queued up.

**Agatha Wellbelove  
**You sure you’re ready, love? You can always do it another day

**Bazzy Darling  
**I could, but if I don’t do it now, I’m not sure I ever will.

**Agatha Wellbelove  
**Okay, that makes sense. Simon ready?

**Bazzy Darling  
**Mhm. He’s already put all his social media on private and won’t answer any unknown phone calls. He’s more worried for me than himself, which is very sweet and annoying.

**Agatha Wellbelove  
**He’s right to be concerned. You’re about to come out to the entire bloody world, it can be scary

**Bazzy Darling  
**And I’m absolutely terrified, but I want to. I’m done hiding. 

**Agatha Wellbelove  
**I know. I’m proud of you, Baz. You have all my love and support, always will

**Bazzy Darling  
**Thank you, Aggie 🖤 

**Agatha Wellbelove  
**You’re so welcome 🖤

**Bazzy Darling  
**Here we go.

* * *

Tumblr

Search: Basilton Pitch Follow

Top **Recent ** Tagged GIF Tumblrs Photo Text Video

**drewwblackwood** Follow  
HOLY MOTHER OF ALL FUCK!!!! 

_#basilton pitch #i’m so surprised #we were all so wrong_  
3 notes

**foreverforme ** Follow  
I’m legit so shook

_#basilton pitch #vampire’s heart_  
4 notes

**prettyblondebadass** Follow  
I’m shocked but also really happy! 

_#basilton pitch #basil pitch #vampire’s heart  
_4 notes

**drewsgurl45 ** Follow  
um wtf is going on in the basil and vh tags today? why is everyone freaking tf out?  
  
5 notes

_ drewsgurl45+ bisexualemilia _

**bisexualemilia  
**DUDE HAVE YOU SEEN IT!?!?! 

** drewsgurl45  
**SEEN WHAT?!?!?! 

** bisexualemilia  
**BITCH YOU NEED TO GO TO BASIL’S INSTA RIGHT NOW!!!!!

* * *

**basiltonpitch  
  
  
** **535,449 likes**

**basiltonpitch **Hello, happy new year. This is  
a post I should’ve made ages ago. 

So, I’m gay. I’m a man exclusively attracted to  
other men. I never have and never will desire  
a relationship with a woman. 

I've known I was gay since I was 15. Though  
I’ve never been ashamed, it wasn't  
acceptable in the conservative world I grew  
up in. For a long time I thought my mother  
would hate me, and I never wanted to let her  
down. Then when Vampire's Heart became  
unexpectedly popular, I told an  
executive producer/head of marketing that  
I wanted to bring my then boyfriend to an  
event. He told me I needed to keep the  
alluring image of Drew for the show's  
mostly teenage female fan base, and being  
out would ruin that. Essentially, if I wanted  
to stay on VH, I couldn't be out. So I stayed  
in the closet because I desperately wanted  
to be on the show. But I'm tired of hiding.  
Especially since I now have someone far  
more important to me than any show or  
fame. I'm hopelessly in love with an amazing  
man. And I don't want to make him suffer in  
the dark anymore. 

Pictured above, sharing an eggnog drunken  
kiss with me on Christmas, is Simon Snow,  
my boyfriend, partner, and the love of my life.  
He is the most incredible person I know and  
makes my world brighter every moment I'm  
with him. I'm so grateful that he loves me too.

So we’re clear: no, Simon didn't turn me gay.  
I've been gay since the day I was born. And no,  
he's not forcing me to do this, I'm choosing to  
on my own. Being happy with Simon has simply  
made me brave enough to be myself. I'm done  
hiding. This is who I am. 

However, this will be one of my very few posts  
on here about Simon. He’s a normal man, and  
he shouldn't be forced into my insane world  
because he loves me. So Simon wishes to  
remain a mostly private part of my life. I ask  
for the media and fans alike to please respect  
that. We just wanted everyone to know that  
I’m extremely off the market in hopes tabloids  
would finally stop speculating about my love  
life. 

In conclusion, I hope my adoring fans won't  
be too disappointed by my sexuality and  
taken status. And I hope my worst critics  
will reserve their cheap shots for me and  
not Simon. I can take it all, don’t go after  
him. 

This is scary to post, but I know it's the  
right thing to do, for Simon, myself, and  
our future. Thank you for reading. 

X, Basil

* * *

**Twitter**

Search: Basil Pitch

**Actually Drew Blackwood🌈 **@basiltonpitch  
I can’t make the full post here on Twitter, but  
here’s the link to the Instagram post below

**Emmy, Darling **@ValerianisaDouche  
@basiltonpitch Holy fuck this a  
bigger twist than the series three  
finale O_O

**Forever for Me **@LoveforDrewmilia  
@basiltonpitch Happy for you!

**Ginger Snap **@xxgingersnapsxx  
@basiltonpitch This is great and all but is series  
6 gonna happen? 

**Celeb News 101 **@celebnews  
BREAKING: Vampire’s Heart star Basilton Pitch  
comes out as gay in an Instagram post, and he  
has a boyfriend! Read about it here 

**What’s the VH cast up to? **@vhwatchdog  
Basil has just come out as gay AND taken! Read  
about him and his boyfriend here! 

**Drew is my BF **@drewandemr0ck  
Holy shit. Basil is gay. Did not expect that. Does  
Agatha know?! 

**Lovely Adelaide** @addyoflondon  
I’m shocked but also like really happy for Basil.  
I’m glad he gets to be open about himself 

**drewbabe **@lovemesomevamp  
yay for @basiltonpitch! we’re all proud of you!  
(also your bf is adorable) 

**TMZ **@TMZ  
Who is Simon Snow, Basil Pitch’s new boyfriend?  
“He was a weird guy, never talked much in class  
and stuck with this other weird girl,” a former uni  
classmate says. See more here. 

**Drewmilia **@heartlinggirl  
lol knew it he was too pretty to be straight

** Drew loves Emmy **@heartling4ever  
@heartlinggirl stfu it takes a lot of strength  
to come out don’t trivialize it and make this  
about your big galaxy brain

**No vamp!Emilia 2k20 ❌❌❌ **@prettyblondebadass  
Okay I’m gonna take a break from my Emmy rants to  
say that I’m very proud of Basilton and a bit jealous  
because Simon looks very cute 

**Basil’s Babe **@666pitchbitch  
Well, I’m sad that I’ll never be able to date Basil but  
i’m also very happy for him and his boyfriend and  
wish them lots of joy 

**Basil’s bf is cute **@emmysheart  
So happy for Basilton! 

**Snowbasil 4 lyfe ❤️ **@vamppowercouple  
Wow, I was so off. @basiltonpitch I’m sorry I  
assumed you were straight and shipped you with  
your bff. Def won’t ship basatha anymore. What  
should Basil and his bf be called? Basilmon?  
Sipitch? Personally I like snowbasil :) 

**Adelaide Blackwood** @drewdelaideismyotp  
Wow, fuck @aggiewellbeloved @lgoodwin and  
@vampiresheartBBC for keeping Basil in the  
closet for so long! 

**I am Emilia Pontecorvo **@aggiewellbeloved  
Hi! Here are some answers to your questions.  
1: I’ve known Basil was gay since he did. 2: I never  
said anything since it wasn’t my story to tell. 3: Of  
course I’m perfectly okay with his sexuality. 4: Yes  
he and Simon are cute, that’s all I’ll say about  
their relationship

** I am Emilia Pontecorvo **@aggiewellbeloved  
I don’t want to keep commenting because this  
is about Basil not me. My main message is that  
I’m extremely happy for my best friend and  
support him unconditionally ❤ 

**Judith Amhearst **@christianmommy  
Well, I will never be letting my children watch  
Vampire’s Heart again. I can’t condone them  
seeing a homosexual on TV. Absolutely  
disgusting

** Vamp Boi **@67drew  
@christianmommy Well, aren’t you a right royal  
cunt

** Drew is my BF **@drewandemr0ck  
@christianmommy VH is filled with violence,  
psychological manipulation, and a few pretty  
spicy sex scenes. So all that was fine, but  
one of the ACTORS, not even a character,  
being gay is unacceptable? #hypocrite 

* * *

**Agatha Wellbelove  
**Hey sweetheart. How’s it going? Any word from the arseholes?

**Bazzy Darling  
**Oh yes. First was Mr. Jackson. He berated me and I promptly told him he was fired and I was blocking his number. It felt so good to finally do that. 

**Agatha Wellbelove  
**Bloody hell, sounds glorious, wish I had been there to hear that. Anything from the oh so terrible Beeb?

**Bazzy Darling  
**Of course. Got an earful about ruining their marketing and turning away the most profitable audience of the show. Then I told him I refused to be used to make a profit off a show BBC doesn’t even like, especially when it means hiding my sexuality and partner. He threatened to fire me very loudly. So I said if he fired me for being gay, sure I couldn’t act on screen for two years, but I would destroy them in the press because this wasn’t the goddamn eighties anymore. 

**Agatha Wellbelove  
**Daaaaaamn, you really showed them, love

**Bazzy Darling  
**Damn right I did.

**Agatha Wellbelove  
**Bet Simon was impressed haha

**Bazzy Darling  
**He absolutely was. Practically pounced on me the second I hung up the phone. I did not complain. 

**Agatha Wellbelove  
**That’s adorable and disgusting and I’m very happy for you

**Bazzy Darling  
**Thanks, Ags. To be honest though, deep down I’m terrified about what’s going to happen. I’m absolutely going to be fired. I suppose I’ll do theatre maybe? Any connections your parents can give me? My father and I are obviously not speaking. 

**Agatha Wellbelove  
**Of course I can talk to them, but know this my dear Basil: if the dreaded Beeb fires you, they’re going to lose me too. 

**Bazzy Darling  
**What?! No don’t do that for me Ags, you shouldn’t lose the show just because of me!

**Agatha Wellbelove  
**Oh sweetheart, don’t be so dramatic. I’ve had a good run on VH and I’ve loved being on it, but it’s been five years, I wouldn’t mind moving on. I’d rather stand by you than a show.

**Bazzy Darling  
**You’re too kind for your own good sometimes, love. What will you do? The California deal is still up in the air 

**Agatha Wellbelove  
**Actually, it isn’t anymore :D

**Bazzy Darling  
**Really?!?! 

**Agatha Wellbelove  
**Yup! It’s all set. The writers and I will start working on the script online next month. Once it’s finished, I’ll be leaving VH to make my directorial debut.

**Bazzy Darling  
**Congratulations!!! I’m so proud of you, Agatha. You’re going to do absolutely amazing. 

**Agatha Wellbelove  
**Thanks, Baz. And thanks for supporting me through it. When I win an Oscar, I’ll thank you 🖤

**Bazzy Darling  
**Aw, thank you. Invite Simon and I to the after party? 

**Agatha Wellbelove  
**Of course! I can't wait to bring Penelope with me as my plus one haha

**Bazzy Darling  
**And you call me sickeningly adorable. 

**Agatha Wellbelove  
**I do, because you are. I’m guessing Simon is all over you right now?

**Bazzy Darling  
**Well, yes, and he’s begging me to get off the phone and come bake with him. He’s trying new recipes for the shop. 

**Agatha Wellbelove  
**Yup, sickeningly adorable. Go make pastries with your boyfriend. I’m going to start my script outline

**Bazzy Darling  
**Have fun. Love you, Em 🖤 

**Agatha Wellbelove  
**Love you too, Drew 🖤

* * *

**Tumblr**  
Search: Basilton Pitch Follow

Top Recent Tagged GIF Tumblrs Photo **Text ** Video 

**bisexualemilia** Follow  
I am so goddamn happy and proud and sad for Basil. Like imagine growing up wondering if your dead mom would be ashamed of you? Fucking horrible. I’m glad he feels happy and confident enough to come out now :D 

_ #basilton #basilton pitch #vampire’s heart  
_85,329 notes 

**andreiardelean** Follow  
yo basil’s bf is so hot wtf they’re such a glamorous couple 

_ #basilton pitch #basil comes out #vampire’s heart  
_12,174 notes

**addyandemmy** Follow  
Can’t believe Agatha lied to us for so long smh. She knew Basil was gay but let us all speculate about them together. Made fools out of all of us!

_#basilton pitch #vampire’s heart #agatha wellbelove  
_6,785 notes 

**seriesthreeepisodesix** Follow  
As a gay man who loves Vampire’s Heart, I can’t describe what it’s like to hear that one of my favourite actors is just like me. He grew up in the closet, stayed hidden for many reasons, and now comes out when he finally feels happy, safe, and ready. It’s literally my life but British and famous lol. The insta post legit brought me to tears. Congrats, Basil. Hope you and your lovely partner have many happy years together! 

_ #basilton pitch #coming out #vampire’s heart #i’m so happy i can’t stop smiling _ _  
_5,928 notes

**hellobigwideworld **Follow  
Everytime a new person comes out, the world gets a little more colourful. Thank you Basil for adding to the rainbow 🌈😊 

_ #happy coming out #gay #basilton pitch #snowbasil  
_4,906 notes 

**transdragomir** Follow  
sooooo is drew gay now? don’t get me wrong I love drewmilia but I wouldn’t mind a gay drew at all :D 

_ #vampire’s heart #drewmilia #basilton pitch #drew blackwood #emilia pontecorvo  
_4,752 notes

**drewsux ** Follow  
oh so basil comes out after years of using straightness to get famous in the show and in the press. colour me unsurprised and unimpressed. 

_ #you get famous blending in with the straights? #then come out as gay when your show is failing? #i smell someone trying to make himself more relevant before his show implodes #basilton pitch  
_2,687 notes

**drewsgurl45 **Follow  
“[he] makes my world brighter every moment I'm with him.”  
\- get yourself a partner who describes you the way Basilton Pitch describes his bf

_#basilton pitch #vampire’s heart #simon snow #snowbasil  
_2,238 notes

**ronaldmchoenald** Follow  
I’m not happy that Basilton told everyone his boyfriend’s full name, he’s really exposing him to the tabloids and the rabid fans. People are totally gonna track him down now. Not responsible imo 

_ #basilton pitch #not putting bf’s name in the tags #he should’ve stayed anonymous #wtf basil  
_1,677 notes

**emilialorettapontecoorvo **Folllow  
Hey can everyone just stfu about how and when Basil came out? He’s been in the closet for years for horrible reasons. So what if he didn’t come out “the right way”? Or he hasn’t been out since the beginning of VH? He wasn’t out earlier because he obviously wasn’t READY earlier. And remember that Basil is super nice. He was literally told he couldn’t come out because of the fans, yet he’s always been so nice to us. Basil is great, his bf seems great, and I’m glad he feels safe enough to be himself. That’s what matters. Let’s all be happy for Basil and stop being douchecanoes :) 

_ #i’m seriously sick of all this judgement #basilton pitch #vampire’s heart #positivity #coming out  
_988 notes

**gaydrewblackwood  
**wow my url predicted the future! 

_ #nice job past me #basilton pitch #vampire’s heart  
_921 notes

* * *

**Penny  
**Hey, Si how’s it going? Things aren’t going too crazy?

**Simon Snow  
**things are at like a semi crazy level. gotten a lot of random unknown calls and some old primary school peeps blowing up my snapchat but putting everything on private really helped. may make my number private too idk yet

**Penny  
**That might be a smart plan. I’ve been getting some phone calls from the Mail and the Sun asking about you but I’ve just told them all to fuck off dw 

**Simon Snow  
**omg that fucking sucks pen

**Penny  
**Eh, I expected it, remember? These bottom feeders are looking for anyway to get to you and Baz. But I won’t let them. Both Agatha and I are telling them off, it’s fun! 

**Simon Snow  
**i still feel bad :( any sweets i could make for you to make up for it?

**Penny  
**Hmm, can you still do those amazing white chocolate and macadamia nut cookies? 

**Simon Snow  
**of course

**Penny  
**Good. Make me a tin please? 

**Simon Snow  
**will do pen! also baz and i plan to have a big feast to celebrate baz’s coming out soon, wanna come?

**Penny  
**It’ll be Baz’s cooking I assume? 

**Simon Snow  
**yeah

**Penny  
**Then I’m absolutely in! I need to try Baz’s gourmet skills 😃 

**Simon Snow  
**haha well you’re def gonna be impressed. if baz wasn’t an actor he could def be a chef 

**Penny  
**You’re making me hungry, Si, ugh.

**Simon Snow  
**lol sorry pen dw you’ll get to have it soon 😁

**Penny  
**Amazing! 😃

* * *

**UK Gays** @UKgaynews  
Basilton Pitch has just come out as gay! But after  
years of no real activism on queer issues while  
famous, can we really accept him into the community? 

**A Vampire’s Heart **@vampiresheartBBC  
On behalf of VH, we’re incredibly happy for  
Basilton and his strength to come out. The  
producer who told him to stay hidden has been  
promptly removed from the show.Homophobia is  
not okay.

**I am Emilia Pontecorvo** @aggiewellbeloved  
To answer more questions. 1: I wasn’t lying to our  
fans, I was respecting the wishes of my friend. 2:  
I’ve always supported Basil being gay. 3: Today  
isn’t about whether or not I was a good enough  
friend to Basil, this is about him finally feeling safe  
and happy enough to be out 

**Lacey Goodwin of VH **@lgoodwin  
Hello, all. First off I’m incredibly proud of Basil  
and glad he’s happy. That’s what matters to me.  
Secondly, I didn’t know Basil was gay until a few   
days ago. If I had known what the producer told   
him, I would’ve kicked his arse. Yay for Basil and   
screw homophobia!

** Valerian Blackwood’s Heart **@vampireboi  
@lgoodwin wow way to make a gay man’s  
coming out all about yourself

** Actually Drew Blackwood🌈 **@basiltonpitch  
@lgoodwin @vampireboi She’s not. She’s  
defending herself against people who think she  
kept me in the closet. I’m perfectly okay with  
this statement. Lacey is a good person and  
supports me 100%. Please don’t attack her.

**Actually Drew Blackwood🌈 **@basiltonpitch  
1/3 To be clear, the cast/crew of VH (except  
Agatha) never knew I was gay until I told them on  
Christmas. I was scared it would get out so I didn’t  
tell them. It’s not their fault I was in the closet.  
It was half long time shame and half one shitty  
homophobic producer. Please don’t go after the  
VH family.

** Actually Drew Blackwood🌈 **@basiltonpitch  
2/3 Agatha’s a great friend. She’s supported  
me my whole life. She never kept me in the  
closet nor told me to come out, but that’s  
because she knew it was my choice when I was  
ready. Agatha is incredible and I love her. Please  
don’t go after her either.

** Actually Drew Blackwood🌈 **@basiltonpitch  
3/3 Finally, I know some people are trying to  
find some way to contact Simon, mostly through  
his friends. Please don’t. They don’t deserve  
this kind of harassment. Let them live their  
lives. That’s all. Goodnight

* * *

**Malcolm Grimm  
**Hello, Basil. 

**Baz Pitch  
**Hello, Father.

**Malcolm Grimm  
**How are you doing? 

**Baz Pitch  
**I’m doing alright. Why are you texting me? Last I checked, we were not speaking.

**Malcolm Grimm  
**No, we weren’t. But I’ve had time to think and I realise that I may have been too stern with you earlier. 

**Baz Pitch  
**How much did Daphne yell at you for being a stubborn homophobic prick?

**Malcolm Grimm  
**How did you know? 

**Baz Pitch  
**It would take someone you respect yelling at you to offer any sort of apology. None of your friends or our family would care enough about our relationship to do it. You rarely pick up the phone when Aunt Fiona calls, let alone actually listen to her. So the only person left is Daphne.

**Malcolm Grimm  
**I see. Impressive, Basil. 

**Baz Pitch  
**I was top of my class at LSE for a reason, Father. So Daphne was upset about our spat?

**Malcolm Grimm  
**Yes, she was quite perturbed. She said that it was disrespectful Natasha’s memory to shut you out. 

**Baz Pitch  
**Wow, she immediately went for the lowest blow, I see.

**Malcolm Grimm  
**I suppose you could say that. Either way, I see now that my desire to keep your sexuality hidden was for selfish reasons. I've always wanted you to be a perfect son for the sake of your mother's legacy, and in my head the perfect son was not homosexual. On top of that I did not want you to ruin your career after I helped you build it up. But at the end of the day, I suppose my desires don't actually matter. I know I may not have always shown it well, but I do love you, Basil. I want you to be happy. And if Simon makes you happy, that matters more than other things, I suppose. I apologize for the way I acted. This is still new to me, but I promise to try. Would that be acceptable? 

**Baz Pitch  
**Yes, I think that would be, as long you actually follow through.

**Malcolm Grimm  
**I will. I want us to have a good relationship, for our own sake and for our family’s. 

**Baz Pitch  
**I agree. I must be going now, but would you like to arrange something for next weekend later? A dinner or an outing perhaps? I would like to see you, Daphne, and my siblings.

**Malcolm Grimm  
**That certainly can be arranged. Give Simon my regards. You will have to bring him over for supper sometime.

**Baz Pitch  
**I shall. Good day, Father.

**Father  
**Good day, Basil.

* * *

**Bazzy Darling  
**Bloody hell, I think I just made up with my father? And he accepts my sexuality and relationship with Simon now? And he told me he loves me??? 

**Agatha Wellbelove  
**Holy shit today really is a day for miracles

**Bazzy Darling  
**I know right?!?! 

* * *

** **

* * *

**Baz ❤️  
**Hey, love, you alright? You’ve been out longer than I thought. 

**Simon Snow  
**yeah i’m fine! ebb gave me a really good tour and explanation about things and it was long af but now i feel semi ready for tomorrow.

**Baz ❤️  
**Okay, good. Sorry to sound paranoid and clingy, I’m just worried about the paparazzi going after you. 

**Simon Snow  
**dw hun they haven’t found me yet! and even if they do i’ve got scrappy fighting skills haha

**Baz ❤️  
**Yes, I know you do. I’m sorry you have to think about this because of me. 

**Simon Snow  
**it’s not your fault people are arseholes love

**Baz ❤️  
**It’s my fault that you and everyone else is being subjected to this. 

**Simon Snow  
**no it’s not! all you did was say you were gay and why you never said anything before. stupid people reacting stupidly and annoyingly isn’t your fault.

**Baz ❤️  
**People are being so awful to you and Penelope though. Maybe you should have stayed anonymous. 

**Simon Snow  
**no i shouldn’t have. i’d rather have people saying dumb shit about me than have the sun see us together later and use us for a scoop. i want my name out there so they can’t use me against you. and penny agreed knowing she might get some flack so stop blaming yourself!

**Baz ❤️  
**It’s not easy. 

**Simon Snow  
**i know luv. idk if i can make you believe it but you’re an amazing lovely person and all this shit is worth it for you to be out and happy, okay?

**Baz ❤️  
**I really want to believe you, but the darkest part of me is having a lot of trouble. 

**Simon Snow  
**yeah i know. i’ll keep trying to convince you no matter how long it takes **❤️**

**Simon Snow  
**i’m gonna be home soon with takeout and handmade strawberry croissants from ebb and we’re gonna eat supper cuddled up on the sofa okay?

**Baz ❤️  
**Okay. I’ll be waiting for you **❤️**

**Simon Snow  
**awesome :)

* * *

**The Rainbow Report **@RainbowReportUK  
Basil Pitch’s astonishing coming out has inspired many   
others to do the same! Floods of people are announcing   
their sexuality, out or not, with the hashtag #whoiam.  
Check it out to see great stories! 

**Drewmilia **@bigbadvamp  
reading basil’s post brought me to tears. it made me   
realise i don’t wanna hide either. i’m really fucking gay,  
i love dudes. this is #whoiam 

**“bloody brilliant!” **@emmypontecorvo  
#whoiam is a genderqueer peep with severe  
anxiety! Love you Basil! 

**among the fae **@fairygirl  
I’m pansexual and proud! #whoiam 

**Brighter World **@starryskies  
I’ve never talked about my sexuality because wasn’t  
ready. But after reading that post, I want to shout it to  
the rooftops. I’m a giant ass lady loving lesbian and  
that’s #whoiam 

**Not That Kind of Karen **@karen56  
Big news: I’ve been married to a man for 30 years but I’m  
bisexual af! I’m tired of hiding too. #whoiam 

**Harrold Lewis **@harrylewis  
I’m a proud trans pan guy. I will never hide  
#whoiam 

**jenna **@jennifergoldstein  
I’ve been out since I was 13, but I want to add my voice.  
I’m trans, bi, and polyamorous! #whoiam

* * *

**kerisdarling  
  
  
34,567 likes  
****kerisdarling **Hey my darlings. As you all  
know, I’ve always been pretty tight lipped  
about parts of my personal life for many  
reasons. But after seeing the touching post  
by @basiltonpitch (who's actually dating my  
uni friend funnily enough), I decided it was  
time to stop hiding. I’m scared but I’m also  
determined. So here it is: I’m bisexual. I’ve  
had relationships with people of different  
genders. And now I’m dating someone I’ve  
loved for a long, long time. 

When I was in uni, I had a relationship with  
a girl named Trixie Peters. We were in love,  
but I got a fantastic job opportunity overseas  
that I couldn’t pass up. So I went and Trix  
and I broke up. It was awful but the right  
thing to do at the time, I lived in the states  
for many years, where I started my YouTube  
channel and this account. I dated other  
people, men and women, but never spoke  
about my bisexuality out of fear of  
judgement. 

Two years ago, I moved back to the UK.  
Trixie and I reconnected almost  
immediately. It didn’t take too long for us  
to realise we were still very much in love.  
We’ve been together ever since. My new  
apartment is actually our new apartment  
and Pixie is our little kitten. I’ve kept it  
private for reasons stated above. But now  
we want to be open and proud like Basilton  
and Simon. I’m bi, my girlfriend is gay,  
and we’re very happy. Have a good day  
everyone! 🏳️🌈 #whoiam

* * *

**Actually Drew Blackwood🌈 **@basiltonpitch  
Thank you all for your support. Today has been  
scary and people I love are being harrassed which I  
never wanted. But I’m glad I did it, for myself,  
Simon, and everyone using #whoiam. I’m so proud  
of all of you. Now I’m going to finish celebratory  
pastries with my boyfriend. Goodnight.

** Marry me, Emmy **@emilialuver  
@basiltonpitch Happy for you!

** Gerry Mander **@politicalshit  
@basiltonpitch You’re amazing!!!!

* * *

**simonsnowcone  
  
  
****17 likes  
****simonsnowcone **been a crazy day. i’m so  
proud of my brave and strong bf. i love you,  
darling 💕 👨❤️💋👨 (also uh yeah surprise my  
boyfriend is basilton pitch haha) 

**fipitch **you two are so sweet it's giving me a  
bloody toothache  
**simonsnowcone **@fipitch baz says he'll  
happily drive you to the old lady dentist  
lol  
**fipitch **@bazgrimm you goddamn  
fucking brat i'm happy for you 🖕

**aggiewellbeloved **aw make sure basil gets  
a good night's rest  
**simonsnowcone **@aggiewellbeloved will  
do!

**garethironisles **Holy crap are you like a  
celebrity now? :D  
** simonsnowcone **@garethironisles idk i  
guess?? i don’t wanna be famous lol i  
just fell in love with a famous bloke 🤷

**kerisdarling **And people thought I was  
dating him lol. You’re a much better match  
for him Si!  
** simonsnowcone **@kerisdarling thanks  
keris! and i loved your post about you and  
trix it was so sweet!!!!

**trixiepixie **my office had a betting pool on  
who basil was dating and we all lost but i  
feel like i need to win now because basil is  
dating my uni friend haha  
** simonsnowcone **@trixiepixie lol you def  
should, and give me a cut!

**rhysbanes **Wait Simon, are you taller than  
him?!  
** simonsnowcone: **@rhysbanes haha i  
wish. nah baz is like a few inches taller  
than me but he’s slumping down here.  
long day he’s tired

* * *

**To: basilton.pitch@pitchacting.com  
****From: marlena.vincent@netflix.co.uk  
****Subject: Let’s Talk**

Dear Mr. Pitch,  
Good day, I hope you’re doing well. I know you’ve had a very exciting past 24 hours, and I think I will add to it more. My name is Marlena Vincent, and I’m a producer with Netflix. We’re very interested in working with you. I know you’re still with BBC, but if they regrettably decide to let you go, give me a call. Even if they don’t, I would still like to talk. My number is in my signature.  
I hope to hear from you soon.

Regards,  
Marlena Vincent  
Executive Producer at Netflix UK  
519-888-6666 ext.5467

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh it scares me a bit how well I can play the nutso/judgy tumblr fan. Is that what I truly am? Fucking hope not lol. Hope you all enjoyed that! I wanted to show that there was a bit of a shit show but mostly people support Baz. The whole thing with Keris' post was not originally planned but I love it. I liked tying some of the minor characters into the story. Next time is the epilogue, see y'all then! :)


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over a year later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my peeps, sorry this is so late. Long story short: life, illness, and school are a deadly combo for creativity. Also my baby cousin gave me the cold because 6 month olds are very bad at covering their mouths. Children are germ factories. But here it is now, the last chapter! Enjoy the epilogue :D
> 
> Edit: posting on mobile, sorry if the formatting is fucked up. I'll fix it later

**Vanity Fair**

Interview With a Vampire’s Heart: Talking to the Stars of the Smash Hit BBC Show Before it’s Last Season

_ Jonathan Ainsley, TV reporter _

When I entered the staff room of the Vampire’s Heart set, I half expected there to be victorian couches and torches on the wall. But no, it’s not a gothic cave. It’s a well lit small room with comfortable couches, a nice fridge, and a very clean sink. I was greeted immediately not by producers or assistant, but by the main stars themselves.

Agatha Wellbelove and Basilton Pitch look strikingly like their roles yet somehow not. Wellbelove’s hair is just as shimmering in real life, and Pitch’s sharp looks are even more striking in person. Yet in their t-shirts and jeans, Wellbelove even wearing an old grey beanie, they look very strikingly human. After greeting me and shaking my hand, they sat on the couch close together, Pitch with his arm around her shoulders, I didn’t see two rising young actors. I saw two friends who were happy to see me. I thanked both Mr. Pitch and Wellbelove for talking to me

“Oh please,” Wellbelove said, “call us Agatha and Basil. You’re making us sound like our parents.”

“Agreed,” Pitch chimed in.

And sooner than I realised, they were Agatha and Basil. I felt welcome somewhere I’d never been before.

We started with some chit chat. I asked how the two met. Agatha was more than happy to tell the story. Apparently when they were four, both were reluctantly dragged to a high class Christmas party. Basil was moping in the corner. Agatha asked him to play. When Basil said no, she threw her teddy bear at his face. He threw it back and they started a back and forth until they were laughing on the ground.

“Best friends ever since,” Basil sighed, sounding both adoring and exasperated.

They continued to describe their friendship. How they spent all boring social functions together, supported each other through hardships, went to the same boarding school, and finally how they ended up playing love interests on a BBC show.

“I hadn’t acted on television since I was a child,” Basil said. “So when Lacey offered me a part, I was surprised. Apparently she had seen me in our small uni production of Waiting for Godot and was impressed.”

“You were very good,” Agatha said, pinching his cheek. Basil smiled as he batted her hand away. 

“Lacey did admit my family name was also important. Her show was on thin ice with the Beeb, and getting the son of the late great Natasha Pitch to play the lead would make things much easier.”

I kept my voice as soft and caring as possible during the next question. Calmly, I asked Basil if it was hard to return to television acting even years after his mother’s death. Everyone knows what happened to Natasha Grimm-Pitch; A tragic car accident at the height of her career, dying while shielding her beloved son from most of the impact. Basil was five, so it was about twenty years ago. But from the expression on his face, the memory was still fresh.

“Somewhat,” he said, his hand woven tightly with Agatha’s. “I always associated screen acting with her. I was worried that being on set would hurt too much and remind me of her. But the second I stepped onto Vampire’s Heart, I wasn’t sad, I was happy. I knew that a TV set was where I wanted to be.”

His smile stretched wide, looking so far from the vampire role he plays.

“My only condition for joining was that Agatha got to play Emilia.”

“Nepotism at its finest,” Agatha said. “He knew I wanted to get out of theatre and used all his influence to get me the role. He’s always looking out for me.”

Basil kissed her cheek, making Agatha grin. Their affection was simple and came naturally. It was easy to see how this could transfer to performing on screen. But I had to ask how they felt about playing love interests after years of friendship.

Agatha shrugged and flipped her long hair over her shoulder. “Not really. We’ve always called each other ‘love’ and ‘darling’. Putting that same sort of behaviour on screen was easy. Making it more romantic didn’t take too long. Kissing though, that was weird.”

“Agreed,” Basil said. “At first it felt like kissing my little sister.”

Unsurprisingly, Agatha shoved Basil in retaliation. This devolved into an argument about who was the little sibling, considering Basil’s birthday comes earlier in the year but Agatha claims to be far more mature. It was an interesting display. These two world famous performers, both on track to even more wild success, were acting like a pair of playful schoolchildren. Truly these titans of art were very human after all.

Of course, I had to address the elephant in the room. For it was very large and rainbow coloured. But before I could even finish my question, Basil was already there.

“Was it hard to play a very straight man because I’m gay?” His voice was flat, not a hint of anger or annoyance. It was more resignation than anything, I suppose. “It was certainly not easy at first. Part of me felt like I was betraying myself. But over time I learned to separate myself from the role. Drew Blackwood is straight and in love with Emilia. I’m gay and in love with a man. That was harder when I was in the closet and people thought I was straight. Now it’s easier. People separate us like I do myself.”

As many know, Basil Pitch explosively came out of the closet on New Year’s day last year. His tragic tale of being surrounded by homophobia that kept him quiet caused major backlash against the BBC and the UK acting scene in general. BBC declared that homophobia was unacceptable at their company, announcing more LGBT+ centred shows to prove it. Hundreds of people, in the closet and out, announced their sexuality online after being inspired by Basil. Agatha herself came out as bisexual, and is now dating a woman. Overtime, many other LGBT+ actors, young and old, came forward with their own stories of hardship in the industry. That lead to Basil to create the Natasha Grimm-Pitch Group, a charity/mentorship program for queer actors. In just one year, it’s already helped many people. It was a stormy time but it seems a lot of good has come out of it. Especially for Basil personally.

“I’m glad I came out,” Basil said. “Even if it hadn’t gone so well, I wouldn’t have regretted it. I didn’t want to hide who I am anymore. And I didn’t want to have to make Simon hide either.”

There’s no way to describe the way Basil’s face lit up when he talked about his boyfriend. It was a different kind of happiness than anything I saw before during the interview.

Little is known about Simon Snow, besides his name and that he’s a pastry chef who now lives with Basil. Both he and Basil prefer to keep their life together away from the news. Mr. Snow mostly stays out of the public eye unless someone makes a particularly slanderous claim against himself or his obviously beloved partner. During the interview, on that rare occasion, Basil offered a bit more information about his boyfriend.

“He’s doing well. We both are. He loves his job, and he’s very good at it. I’m really happy for him. He’s happy for me and all that I’m doing too.”

I asked him if that included his new Netflix show; a fantasy drama about a gay wizard fighting the forces of darkness and playing politics in court, which is set to premiere next year on Netflix. Basil’s smile stayed the same as he nodded. “Yes, absolutely. He was elated for me. After Netflix approached me to start a show, we spent hours trading ideas. The political intrigue was mine. He was the one who suggested adding magic and high fantasy elements, mostly because he loves dragons.”

I had to ask how the recent distance affected them, since a good portion of the show was filmed up in Scotland. Once again, Basil’s smile didn’t falter at all as he answered. “I won’t lie, it was hard, being away from each other for over two months. But we made it work. He’s always supported my career, even when it hasn’t been easy for him or our relationship. I do the same. There have been many days when he wakes up before me and comes home after I fall asleep. We always find a way to deal with it. It’s give and take. Of course we’re not perfect, no one is, but we’re strong. I think I've said enough about our relationship."

Being courteous, I dropped the subject. I turned to Agatha, who had unfortunately been neglected in this conversation for a bit. I asked her to tell me about her upcoming movie. That made her light up like a Christmas tree.

“It’s a sort of comedic drama,” she said. “It’s about the girlfriend of a superhero. She’s always getting captured or waiting for her boyfriend to return from danger with tears in her eyes. But after years and years of this, she’s gotten tired of being the one he comes back to, not the one he actually stays with. So she decides to break up with him once and for all. The movie is about her dealing with fall out of that decision personally and publicly, finding herself after this whirlwind relationship, and trying to live for herself instead of just wait for him. I’ve had this story in my head for ages and I’m so glad to put it out there.”

Of course, I asked where this interesting idea came from.

“When I was little, I loved fairy tales and comic books. As I got older though, I started to think about all the women these heroes left behind. When they weren’t being bloody captured all the time, what were they doing? Just standing there, waiting for their men to return? Do their lives just stop until he shows up again? That’s ridiculous. So I want to tell their story. I want everyone to see this other side of the hero's tale, the one most people don’t think about.”

Agatha looked so incredibly excited by this, and for good reason. It’s a very interesting project that she’s going to have almost complete creative control over. She’s set to be one of the youngest women to ever direct a Hollywood movie, even if it’s a more indie one and not a big budget blockbuster.

“It’s scary and exciting,” Agatha said as she leaned against Basil. “I’m really looking forward to doing this. I’ve always wanted to direct, to tell and shape the stories instead of just acting in them. But my girlfriend and I will have to move all the way to California for at least two years, probably more. It’s a huge step. Who wouldn’t be terrified?”

Basil and I both nodded. There was no arguing with that. Even mega stars have fears about leaving their homes. “I’ll come and visit you, Ags,” Basil said. “We’ll eat shitty hipster California food together.”

That made her mood go up again. It was obvious Basil was the best help for her through any hard feelings. They fit together extremely well. I asked what it was like to leave the show after years of working on it together.

“Most of all, it’s strange,” Basil said first. “This has been our lives for so long. Being Drew Blackwood is like second nature to me now. Working with Agatha is easy because we know each other so well. Vampire’s Heart is good and familiar. But that’s the problem. We both want something new to challenge ourselves. Call us artist cliches, but we’re restless by nature, we need new things to try.”

“Absolutely,” Agatha added in. “Basil and I have loved Vampire’s Heart. It’s been a fantastic show, we’ve learned so much, the crew are like a second family, and the fans are just amazing. But it’s time to move on now. We want to go to whatever life has in store for us next. I’ll miss seeing Basil all the time though. Who’s going to get me coffee every morning?”

Basil flicked her in the face, and she flicked him back. Once again, their childhood camaraderie bled through. It was refreshing to see costars so comfortable and truly friends. It’s no wonder they work so well together on screen. It’ll be hard to not see them again.

We said our goodbyes as they walked me out of the building. I wished them well on their new artistic endeavours. They both thanked me, and just before I left, Agatha gave me a ticket to the premiere of the last season. I’m looking forward to seeing it.

The seventh and final series of “Vampire’s Heart” premieres a month from a half now in July. Basil Pitch’s new show, “Shadowed Empire,” will be out next September on Netflix. Agatha Wellbelove’s directorial debut, “Your Happy Ending,” will start filming this summer and will most likely be released next Christmas. I hope their careers will only keep getting better and more exciting.

* * *

**Simon Snow  
**loooool wow vanity fair really liked you and aggie!

**Baz ❤️  
**Apparently. I didn’t expect them to publish that entire interview.

**Simon Snow  
**i swear that interviewer was in love with you lol should i be jealous? 😉

**Baz ❤️  
**Of course not, my darling. I spent a good chunk of time gushing about you, if you remember. 

**Simon Snow  
**yes i do you were so nice 😘

**Baz ❤️  
**Yes, because you’re very praise worthy. That interviewer never stands a chance, I only have eyes for your freckled tawny arse. 

**Simon Snow  
**lol yup your eyes are always glued on my arse

**Baz ❤️  
**Damn right. 

**Baz ❤️  
**What do you want for supper tonight? I’m thinking beef samosas. 

**Simon Snow**   
mmmmm always yes to samosas! i’ll be home in an hour. ebb and i are just finishing up with ckeaning the shop. she gave me some leftover chocolate croissants for dessert tonight :D

**Baz ❤️  
**Bloody hell, I’m never going to get in shape with you and your delicious pastries around. 

**Simon Snow  
**nope! hopefully you won’t get as big as cherry tho lol

**Baz ❤️  
**Impossible, that cat is a furry bowling ball.

**Simon Snow  
**don’t talk about our son like that!

**Baz ❤️  
**When we have actual human children, are we going to tell them that Cherry is their older brother? 

**Simon Snow  
**absolutely and he’ll jump around when i pretend to be a dragon chasing the kiddies around the house and he'll cuddle with them while you read bedtime stories. we're gonna have a super adorable beautiful big family :)

**Baz ❤️  
**I love you so much. 

**Simon Snow  
**love you too darling **❤️❤️❤️**

**Baz ❤️  
**Get home soon so I can hug you

**Simon Snow  
**will do!

* * *

* * *

**Penelope Bunce  
**Hey, you ready for tonight? 

**Simon  
**ready as i’ll ever be!

**Simon  
**tbh i’m terrified 

**Penelope Bunce  
**It’s going to go great Si! You’re going to steal the show

**Simon  
**what if i say the wrong thing and get baz in trouble?! 

**Penelope Bunce  
**You won’t, I know it. Plus they’re gonna want to talk to Baz the star, not his arm candy lol

**Simon  
**haha pen 😑

**Simon  
**what if the press takes this as their cue to stalk me? 

**Penelope Bunce  
**Then Basil will absolutely kill them, be it verbally, physically, or both. And I’ll help :)

**Simon  
**lol okay good to know! i wish you could come with us tonight pen ☹️

**Penelope Bunce  
**I would’ve loved to have been Aggie’s date, but the semester is starting and I still have so much bloody stuff to do holy shit. And UCLA wants my curriculum outlines way too fucking early considering I don't start teaching there until fucking June

**Simon  
**boooo that sucks! we’ll see you at our annual premiere dinner next week tho right? 

**Penelope Bunce  
**Yup! I want Baz’s cooking so bad

**Simon  
**and my pastries? ☹️ 

**Penelope Bunce  
**Yes, and your pastries to of course 😃

**Simon  
**awesome 😊

**Penelope Bunce  
**But if I’m going to be able to make it, I have to finish this stuff lol. Talk to you later Si! Have fun tonight!

**Simon  
**bye pen! good luck on the papers and ucla bullshit!

* * *

**Aggie  
**This dress is so tight! I can’t breathe! 

**Penelope Bunce  
**Well, it makes you look good at least :D

**Aggie  
**Scuse you I always look good 

**Penelope Bunce  
**Very true 😉 I’m gonna be drooling over you while I watch the red carpet live stream

**Aggie  
**Haha good to know 😘 Wish you could come, darling 😞 

**Penelope Bunce  
**I wish I could, love. But I’ll still see you later tonight okay?

**Aggie  
**Okaaaaay. I’m going to need you to help me undo this dress haha 

**Penelope Bunce  
**Lol I’ll be happy to help, dear. If anyone asks why you’re solo at the premiere, just say “my girlfriend is an overworked assistant uni professor but she’s here in spirit.” 

**Aggie  
**Haha you make it sound like you’re a ghost

**Penelope Bunce  
**With all this work killing me I pretty much am

**Aggie  
**Aw poor baby. I’ll be home to cuddle you tonight 💝 

**Penelope Bunce  
**Looking forward to that 💝

* * *

**Twitter  
**#vampiresheart

Latest

**Drew is my BF **@drewluver23  
Omg i’m so ready and so not ready for the  
#vampiresheart premiere 

**Emmy, Darling **@ValerianisaDouche  
i really want addy to beat the crap out of val this  
season plz #vampiresheart #vhpremiere 

**“Forever, Em” **@xxemmy589xx  
eeeeeee so excited!!!!!!! #vampiresheart 

**Entertainment Weekly **@entertainmentweeklyUK  
The two #vampiresheart stars look stunning on the premiere red carpet tonight @aggiewellbeloved is a vision in a baby pink McQueen gown. And @basiltonpitch is wearing a stunning green Ralph Lauren suit, complemented by his beautiful boyfriend on his arm! #vampiresheartpremiere 

**Snowbasil 4 lyfe💓 **@vamppowercouple  
Omfg Basil brought Simon to the premiere! They look so good together!!! #vampiresheart  
#snowbasil 

**No vamp!Emilia 2k21 ❌❌❌ **@prettyblondebadass  
Y’all haven’t fucked up yet. Don’t do it now,  
please. #vampiresheart #vampiresheartpremiere  
#novampemmy 

**Vanity Fair** @vanityfair  
“I can’t wait for the premiere. Everyone is going to love it. And I’m happy to be here with the lovely cast and crew. I wish my girlfriend could make it, butshe’s drowning in work right now. She’s here in my heart,” @aggiewellbeloved said at the #vampiresheart premiere 

**Ginger Snap **@xxgingersnapsxx  
Still not watching #vampiresheart after the bs in series five. Can’t change my mind. 

**Basil’s Babe **@666pitchbitch  
Holy shit Simon is just gorgeous! Not sure if I want him or Basil lol #vampiresheart  
#vhpremiere 

**E! Entertainment **@eentertainment  
“This last season is going to knock everyone’s socks off in the best way possible,” @basiltonpitch says about new #vampiresheart series 

**drewbabe **@lovemesomevamp  
baz and his bf are so adorable together  
#vampiresheart #vhpremiere 

**Drew loves Emmy **@heartling4ever  
omg agatha is so beautiful and i can’t wait for the premiere! #vampiresheart 

**“bloody brilliant!” **@emmypontecorvo  
I am so ready for the #vampiresheart premiere and watch Val get his comeuppance and Dragomir  
catch fire. 

**People Magazine **@peoplemag  
“Simon wants to be here to be here to support me, even though the spotlight is scary for him. He’s incredibly brave and kind. He’s truly the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” @basiltonpitch GUSHES about his bf at the #vampiresheart  
premiere! 

**HELLO! **@hellomag  
“He’s amazing. Really nice and kind and like incredible. I love him a lot. He’s not like Drew in real life. Way less angsty and dramatic. Well, most of the time,” Simon Snow said about his celebrity boyfriend, @basiltonpitch, at the #vampiresheart series 7 red carpet premiere.

**gay drew **@series3ep6  
Seeing Basil and his bf together at the premiere, smiling and holding each other, nearly brought me to tears. I can’t express how much it means to me to see two happy, loving gay men at super publicized premiere with no shame. Love it so much **❤️ **#vampiresheart

* * *

* * *

**Agatha Wellbelove  
**heyyyyy babe 

**Agatha Wellbelove  
**i luuv u so mch

**Penny  
**Omg Ags how drunk are you? 

**Agatha Wellbelove  
**a lddle 

**Agatha Wellbelove  
**dnt dink 2 muc 

**Agatha Wellbelove  
**baz snd si are snoging blech

**Penny  
**Still in public? Wow, they must be well pissed 

**Agatha Wellbelove  
**na they ent to the tolet to sng that drty tho bleh

**Penny  
**Alright I’m coming to get you guys 

**Agatha Wellbelove  
**i wna snog u 

**Penny  
**We can do that when you’re sober. Try to corral boys when they re-emerge from the toilet

**Agatha Wellbelove  
**Okaaaaaay se ya sooooooon

* * *

**luckypennyb  
**Did you two really snog in a nightclub washroom? Very tacky, Basilton 

**bazgrimm  
**Fuck off, Bunce.

* * *

**Hannah Ramble Reviews** @hannahrambles  
New review! Vampire’s Heart series 7 ep 1: a deep, interesting, and heartbreaking start to this final season. 5/5 stars! Read the full review here!

* * *

**Penny  
**Hey is it alright if Ags and I bring pasta salad and a normal salad for dinner tonight? Don’t want to bring both if someone else already is 

**Simon Snow  
**yeah sure thing! fiona is bringing booze (of course lol), dev is bringing roasted asparagus, niall’s got yams, ebb has pastries, and malcolm and daphne are bringing mashed potatoes so there’ll be no sides clashing haha. apparently daphne grew them herself

**Penny  
**Oooooo yum! Baz’s farmer family can be great haha 

**Simon Snow  
**agreed! i gotta go finish the macrons. really looking forward to this :) see you soon pen!

**Penny  
**Me too! See you Si!

* * *

**Baz ❤️  
**Hey I found the flowers for the table. Why do we have to get yellow roses specifically? 

**Simon Snow  
**because yellow roses represent joy! and we’re joyful 😃

**Baz ❤️  
**Yes, but no one is going to know that’s what they mean except you 

**Simon Snow  
**yeah true but they’re also pretty :)

**Baz ❤️  
**Very true. They’ll look good on our table.

**Simon Snow  
**totally!

**Simon Snow  
**oh should i put it on now? i’ve been itching to wear it more since last week!

**Baz ❤️  
**Of course you can! I said you could wear it in public if you wanted to. 

**Simon Snow  
**ya i know but i didn’t want to take away from the premiere and i want everyone we love to know first before the whole world does

**Baz **❤️  
Understandable, which is why you’re not allowed to complain about not being able to wear it outside.

**Simon Snow  
**yeah yeah shut up and bring the flowers back soon so we can have at least an hour before people arrive 😘

**Baz ❤️  
**Be there in five minutes **❤️**

* * *

* * *

**simonsnowcone  
  
  
****34 likes  
****simonsnowcone **long happy day **❤️💍****  
****  
trixiepixie **OMG REALLY?!  
**simonsnowcone **@trixiepixie yup 😉

**rhysbanes **Congratulations you two!!!  
**simonsnowcone **@rhysbanes thank you! 

**dev-ilgrimm **@niallirishman and i are super  
duper happy for you two but warning we’re  
still gonna make fun of you all the time  
** niallirishman **@dev-ilgrimm absolutely,   
there are far more affectionate noogies in  
your guys' futures!  
**simonsnowcone **@dev-ilgrimm  
@niallirishman wouldn’t expect anything   
else lol

**basiltonpitch  
  
  
****986,330 likes  
****basiltonpitch **He said yes💞 

**drewsgurl45 **HOLY FUCKING SHIT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww in love and engaged, a great ending imo. Hope you all enjoyed this fic! It was super ambitious and there were times when I almost stopped, but I'm glad I did it. Which is how I feel about all my long fics lol. Thanks to everyone for all the comments, kudos, and notes, they mean a lot. See you all next time!


End file.
